Chasing Nina Martin
by forallthosetimesXx
Summary: When Fabian broke up with Nina he didn't expect her to move away. Now they're older and the two meet again but this time Nina isn't interested and Fabian is determined to get her back.
1. Prologue

_**Chasing Nina Martin****An HoA fanfic by TheGreekGoddessOfPencils (TGGOP)**_

_**Author's Note: This is my very first story. Thank you guys so much for all the support it really has inspired me... IF, you are just reading this story this fanfiction starts in their Senior Year and Nina is returning after leaving in Season 1 (in other words, Season 2 never happened).**_

_**Summary: ****When Fabian broke up with Nina he didn't expect her to move away. Now they're older and the two meet again but this time Nina isn't interested and Fabian is determined to get her back.**_

_**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Het Huis Anubis/House of Anubis  
><strong>__****Song: Part One by Band Of Horses****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~Prologue~*~<strong>_

_She's really leaving._

Fabian Rutter thought as he watched Nina Martin say farewell to their friends and roommates. He watched from far away—just being near her was too painful; he was afraid that if he said goodbye she wouldn't come back. The Anubis Residents attacked Nina in hugs and for a second he panicked. _Is she gone_? He sighed in relief, everyone backed away from the now crying Nina Martin and he wished he was there—to comfort her. Just as he had comforted her when they hid in the secret room in the attic...

_1440 minutes a day _she_ wouldn't be beside _his_ side._

Fabian blinked and a tear escaped. Memories of him trying to prove his masculinity slipped away—none of that mattered to him right now...

_10 080 minutes a week without her solving mysteries with him._

Nina looked in just as much pain as Fabian. She stared at him hoping; hoping that he would come over and hug her one last time. One last goofy smile—one last moment. Fabian just looked away. It scared him to know that he was more angry with himself then he was at her. _I deserve this—I am pushover._ Fabian felt Nina's eyes on him but he ignored them.

_43 829 0639 minutes a month without her voice whispering secrets of Anubis House._

'Please.' She mouthed over the crowd of their friends. Fabian looked at her and for a split second he considered it. He considered forgetting the anger, the hurt, the loss so that he could say goodbye. Yes? No? He looked at her sad face and shook his head. _It's easier this way._ Fabian convinced himself, although he wish he had said yes, given one last hug. He watched her get into the car. What was he doing? Fabian grimaced as the cab pulled away. This was his fault. It was better just to not have a happy ending. To be miserable.

_So that's just 525 948 766 minutes a year of him wondering if they could've have played things differently would they've gotten their right ending?_


	2. A Reunion To Remember

_**Chapter 1 for: ****whoahstar, live0laugh0love0, TICKLES3000**_

_**Song: Masquerade by Lelia Broussaurd**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~Chapter 1: A Reunion To Remember~*~<strong>_

Eighteen-Year Old Nina Martin stared at her old laptop screen, tiny punctures and cracks embedded in it. She hated using such an old computer but since she left school to travel around Europe with her Gran; the Martin Household couldn't afford expensive 'gad-jets' as Gran would put it. Her fingers tapped against the wooden desk in the office impatiently as her email buffered.

_'Why won't this load?'_, She thought to herself and ran a free hand through her copper brown hair. Finally the new message icon loaded and an email sent ten minutes ago was the first thing that caught Nina's eye. Interested, she clicked on the email and scrunched her eyebrows as she read it:

_TO: Nina Martin_

_FROM: Eric Sweet_

_Ms. Martin,_

_I am sending you an email to tell you about an unfortunate upcoming event at the Academy. I know it's been a while since you've been on campus and I hope all is well. Ms. Martin I would like to invite you to a wake. Poor Victor recently passed away. Anubis House is hosting a celebratory get together over our beloved staff member next week._

_As you were one of his few students to have been in his company you might be aware that your House Keeper had no family, that is why you are invited despite your three-year absence of our school. I hope that I've had offered you an opportunity to consider._

_,E. Sweet_

Nina blinked. _Victor...dead? _She let the thought roll out in her head for a minute. Of course Victor was always trying things to stay alive for eternity, it was easy to picture him alive, but dead? That was too weird-not sad; just weird. How had he died? Sitting in his old chair at his desk? Maybe he choked and collapsed while talking with Cobier? Nina had only spent a year at Anubis House before Gran pulled her out of the Academy and into Home School, but a year was enough to learn the secrets of the boarding home.

She always regretted leaving and not returning for Year 10 but maybe it was better that she didn't. If she had returned would the death of Victor impact her more?

She shouldn't have to go-in fact Mr. Sweet himself had said noted her three-year absence. Nina was so out of touch with her old friends, but if she went she'd get to see Amber, Patricia, Mara and Joy-who she'd only met once and instantly disliked after she made it clear that she didn't want the American around.

For Nina, being Home Schooled was amazing; she got to travel with Gran around Europe. She would give Nina assignments and leave her at famous monuments for the day to get them finished, she gave tests around camp fires and gave Nina a marshmellow every-time she got a question right, and wrote Nina witty quotes from famous American Authors in her lunch. Nina loved it, she had meet cute boys, made friends with foreign rich girls. visited places that starred in textbooks and ate over 170 different types of food. Nina was living the good life, her past life was worthless compared.

Although thinking about going back to the Academy made her miss walking into class late with the Sibuna Gang, helping Amber dry her nails, tricking Victor with Patricia, cleaning up after Alfie and sneaking out past ten to see Fabian in the attic.

Nina shook her head, and her fingers stopped tapping; hadn't she promised herself that she'd stop looking back at her Anubis House Life and focus on her future? The future with the new-and-improved-and-more-experienced Nina, her boyfriend Ryan, awesome Gran and the world stretched out in front of them. Anubis House was a twelve room home that was creepy. Nina didn't want that be what people remembered her as: "The Chosen One" from the 'Spooky British Home'.

Nina's computer beeped twice, she had received two messages; she smiled. One was from Amber-the two had kept in touch despite Nina's constant attempt to run from her boarding school past-and the other from a friend she'd made in Austria: Catalina; the waitress of Table Two at the 'Amazing George Bar/Grill.' She opened the one from Amber and read it aloud, Gran was sleeping downstairs but Nina still felt uncomfortable alone and reading it softened the discomfort:

"_Hey Nins-are you going to the wake? Cause if you do btw fabians gonna b there + yeah i just wanted to giv u hedups. Jus cause you kno..."_

Nina laughed. She could barely read Amber's email, yeah Nina was eighteen and it was her generation's interpretation of grammar but she wasn't really the kind of girl to go on her phone twenty 24/7 and text 'LOL' instead of 'that was funny!'. Nina clicked on the reply icon and the screen buffered. _Of course, _she thought_ Always happens to me!_ Nina's flip phone vibrated as the laptop screen buffered.

"Hey beautiful."-Ryan.

Nina giggled, the knots in her back loosening. Who knew that email scanning could be so stressful? "Umm, how do you know if I'm beautiful if you can't see me?" She retorted biting her bottom lip watching the buffering symbol flash in front of her eyes. Ryan paused for a minute before whispering in a creepy voice, "How do you know I can't see you?"

The comment took Nina by surprise, creepy voices and occurrences still freaked her out since Anubis House. Gran had tried taking to her therapy but Nina just told her it was fine-she was eighteen; she could take care of herself. What she needed was to take care of Gran.

"You little!" She started, regaining her normal tone trying to cover up the surprised tone. Year 9 at the Academy was something she never talked about with Ryan, why would she? Her life started the moment Gran pulled her out. Nina opened her mouth about to tell him about the email and ask for his advice but then she pressed her lips against each other quickly. He knew about the boarding home and school but to Ryan, Anubis House was just a little sliver of his girlfriend's life. "I love you Nina-but I got to go." Ryan rushed, cutting off Nina.

"Wait Ryan?" The line went dead. "I love you too." She muttered. "NINA!" Nina's Gran called in a hoarse voice from downstairs. _Looks like she was awake._ Nina turned her head to the door behind the desk where she sat. "NINA HONEY, MY HEAD IS HURTING COULD YOU PLEASE COME DOWN AND MAKE SOME TEA?"

"I'll be downstairs in a minute Gran, sorry I was just talking with Ryan on the phone." Nina called as she typed a new email to Amber Millington, she was trying to distract her Gran from calling again. If she was still thinking about Anubis Life and if she still felt some connection to the home and school then she needed some closure, right? Plus, she was one of Victor's few residents-despite his evil like nature, he deserved the respect that she could offer.

'_Yes-yes I'm going.' _

* * *

><p>Being back at Anubis house didn't scare Nina at all like she expected: she expected it dark outside, raining and cold; black birds flying and flickering lights in the windows but instead it was sunny, dragonflies weaved in and out of the garden in front of the home and the house was re-painted into a clean red.<p>

Two Christmases ago, Nina Martin met Ryan Moss; it was her seventieth birthday and she was in Austria at the 'Amazing George Bar/Grill'. Table two: Catalina was severing her. For the first time in her life she was going to try a beer, in Austria the legal drinking age is sixteen.

About to take her first sip in came Ryan Moss-at the time he was age eighteen-he convinced her not to, that a beautiful girl like her could get a little carried away with no one with her. After dating for two years ago Ryan had become the one to 'convince her', and now standing in front of Anubis House she wondered what Ryan would convince her to do. The front door was open, a desk set up on the little outside porch. A framed picture of Victor and Cobier sat on it with a vase of fresh looking roses bobbed in the-what looked like-old, fizzy water beside it.

Three years ago she stood in the same place, except she wore a smile and held her suitcase tightly. Nina took a breath, inside that house was a life she left; was she ready to revisit it? She blinked, _'Closure is always the answer'. _Nina thought, and she walked up the walk-way and up the steps. _'1-2-3'. _She counted the steps up to the porch in her head. _'I can do this', _and she walked inside.

Standing in the hallway wearing an ankle-length black dress with shawl and curled hair was Trudy. Despite the three-year time difference since Nina last saw her she looked the same. "Trudy..." She said surprised, Nina expected the House Mother to disappear at any second. "Oh Nina sweetheart!" Trudy said in response. Nina could tell that Trudy was struggling with her words, the house-mother looked like a mournful ghost. Trudy had always been oblivious to the true Victor and the weight of his death was probably too hard for her

Trudy looked at Nina. "Come here Sweetheart, you look so _young _and beautiful." Without permission Trudy pulled her into a hug, her mother-like alter-ego rubbing Nina's back as she let out a choke. "Oh Nina, the poor old man wasn't even eighty-nine!" Nina hugged back,trying not to come off as insensitive. Nina knew the real age of Victor and Trudy wasn't even close. Finally Trudy pulled away wiping away the tears that smeared her light make-up.

"Neens," A high voice squealed from behind Trudy. "Your back!" Trudy turned and Nina and her watched Amber Millington flinging her thin arms in the air with excitement. Nina couldn't help but smile forgetting that seconds ago she was comforting Trudy about the death of Victor. "Well I'll go make sure the service is going alright." Trudy excused herself, her head facing down so she could slip more tears away.

Amber ran over to her old friend and squeezed Nina-who felt under-dressed-in a hug. Nina was just wearing a black dress and black flats while Amber wore a tight sophisticated back dress with a high neckline that fit her like a glove, lace leggings and black pumps, her blond hair curled into tiny coils that framed her make up induced face-leave it to Millington to turn a funeral into a fashion show.

"Amber! I'm back" Nina replied and pulled herself from the hug. "Your dressed...?" Nina trailed off. "Magnificent? Beautiful? Stunning? _Vogue _worthy?" Amber cut in smiling while her manicured hands fluttered around her. "Not the words I was thinking," Nina said thought-fully looking around as Amber moved around. Evidently the blond wasn't upset about the recent death. Seeing Amber was unreal, just like Trudy.

Like a dream.

A dream that wasn't even close to ending. "Hey Amber, is Fabian around? I could really talk to him and..." Nina didn't really _have_ to talk to Fabian, it was just an excuse to soothe her self-reassurance. Amber's perfect face turned deadly serious almost as if the funeral was for Fabian and not Victor. "About Fabian, Nina. There is something." Amber started but an approaching dirty blond boy cut her off.

"Oh look the American decided to show up!" Jerome joked interrupting Amber. Jerome Clarke wore a button down black shirt tucked into his black slacks held up by an over sized black leather belt, a white handkerchief folded and tucked into his pocket. "Jerome." Nina dragged out the _j_ as if the old prankster's presence was a downer. "What pranks did I miss?" She joked. Apparently among the eighteen year old teens no one was upset about Victor or his 'disappointing' death.

"Thousands." Jerome smiled, his thin lips curving up; he hugged Nina tightly picking her up off the floor-in a brother-kind-of-way. _'I just keep getting hugged!'_ When Jerome put Nina down, his icy blue eyes locked with her brown ones. He seemed so serious nothing like the old Jerome, _'What happened in the three years that I was gone?' _Nina thought to herself.

"What," Nina asked incredulously looking between Amber and Jerome who stared intently at her. "Is there something wrong?" She laughed without humor. Jerome leaned in and whispered; his hot breath too close. "Your face." Nina pulled back in surprise as his pupils dilated. "Jerk." That was the Jerome she knew. Amber snorted as if old roommates reuniting was boring. "Jerome go back into the sitting room-and tell everyone that Nina is here." She commanded with that oh so manipulating smile.

"Yes my _queen_." Jerome bowed unnecessarily and did a funny skip back to the kitchen where he came from. _"My queen? _Are you two dating?" Nina inquired with an arched eyebrow, skinny arms crossed. Amber made a humours gagging noise. "GROSS!" Nina smiled, Anubis House never seemed more comforting...and they were at the time of death. "So I take that as a _no_?"

The two started laughing, just like they used to in the old days in their bedroom rolling around the floor reading tabloid magazines or playing Truth or Dare like the young teenage girls they were. The two composed themselves realising that they were in the company of mourning people in the room next door. Their faces attempted to look serious but a small smile slipped in on Nina. Amber turned solemn after collecting herself. "Hey Neens," Her voice seemed soft. "I got to tell you something."

Nina ignored what Amber said, _What was I so scared of before? _She thought to herself with her smile widening, what about Mara, Patricia, Alfie, Mick...Nina looked up at Amber who seemed so blank. "Look I know this is a Wake and taking advantage of this time is wrong but I'm only staying for a few days and I want to see the rest of the old gang, just tell me whatever you needed to tell me, later." Nina grabbed Amber's jewelry-covered wrists as she assured her.

Amber didn't say anything, Nina was making it harder by smiling and getting excited. Why couldn't Amber just tell Nina what she needed to tell her? "OK, I'll tell you later." Amber compromised and Nina sighed relieved and let go of Amber. Back on the porch Nina had to count her steps up to the house, she had to wonder if someone else would agree with what she was doing, now Nina Martin didn't count the steps to the sitting room or wonder if anybody would care to disagree with her actions she just walked in like she used to back in Year 9.

Sitting, or standing in various solemn statue-like-positions were the Academy facility members all dressed in black. Meanwhile Alfie sat at the dinning table eating at the sliced sausage pieces set out by the caters, Mara was standing with her hands smoothing out her dress as she talked to a dirty blond haired, sneaky grinning boy-that Nina didn't recognize him-and Jerome talked to Patricia.

A girl who Nina had only met once came up to her holding a glass cup and wearing a black dress with a short feather skirt and pin-stripe top. Joy Mercer. _A little much for a Wake. _Nina thought. Joy's lightly tanned skin and chocolate-brown, pin straight hair-which matched her large doe-like eyes above her skinny nose were all the same. Joy wore a sly smile, the same one she had when she poured juice down Nina's dress at prom. "Nina Martin right?" Joy asked innocently, one of her small hands clutching her own waist.

"You used to date my boyfriend, Fabian Rutter?"


	3. House of Calm

_**Chapter 2 is for: scottskyhawks1999, sibuna4life**, **Actress11**, **NightmarishStar**, **Fabina11**_

_**Song: Love Song by Sara Bareilles **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~2: House of Calm~*~<strong>_

Nina stared at Joy and Joy stared back with the same intensity. Both of the girls didn't blink. "Whoa," Nina smiled smoothly. She had practiced the smile a thousand times in front of her mirror. Nina had always heard rumors about Fabian being interested in Joy before she came and brought the mystery mess along with her. But in the House of Anubis you really shouldn't believe everything you hear.

Nina never pictured Joy as a threat, sure at prom she'd ruined Nina's dress after she danced with Fabian and she stole Sarah's locket leaving Nina to find it in the toilet where it could have been flushed by anyone who used it-but Nina had Fabian back then, she had the upper hand. Now the tables had turned though, right? Nina had Ryan now. No upper hand, nothing. She had no right to say no to Joy, and she wasn't about to.

A cater dressed in a black vest with a matching pleated skirt walked by with a tray of goblets. "I'll take a drink." Nina called, stopping the Cater, the American Girl didn't peel her eyes off of Joy for a second. "Thank-you." She drawled to the Cater, Nina hastily took a sip of her goblet of water...her stomach twisting into knots making her head feel disconnected from her body. She wasn't feeling well and she wasn't sure if it was because of Joy's recent confrontation or if she was sick.

Joy just blinked. She had expected Nina to yell...or even slap her. Joy watched Nina finish the drink nervously, this conversation had taken a silent, awkward turn. Nina put the goblet down on the arm of the sofa that had housed a thousand different 'fabina' moments in Year 9. The year Joy wasn't around, the year when Ryan wasn't around. Nina felt that it was wrong that she was angry at Joy, why should she?

Joy nodded slowly, her expression unchanging-like a block, and it made Nina sick. She was seeing two Joy faces and they kept shuffling close to each other like a deck of cards. "Well I'm going to go now." Nina stated and felt her chest get heavy as if some imaginary weight was trying to bring her to the ground. Joy just blinked. Nina didn't wait for any acknowledgement before walking swiftly out of the sitting room. Nina weaved her way through the crowd politely, a headache began pounding in her head and she arched her ears trying to make it go away.

She had to leave...now! Who cared about Victor's death? Or Amber's message? She felt sick, her body felt light, goosebumps rose on her exposed arms, and her back felt clammy. The sound of her flats clicking against the marble floor made her want to vomit and she grabbed the banister head-post at the bottom of the stairs. Nina felt like waves were crashing from above her.

* * *

><p>Joy walked into the Anubis kitchen, her small hands playing with the skirt of her dress-was it riding up? Did it look wrinkled? Standing-in a mundane black suit-in front of the counter that looked out into the dining room was Fabian. He poured tall goblets of drinks; a variety from of virgin cocktails to water. <em>He really is foolish.<em> Joy thought to herself, she had her own opinion about her friend. Behind Fabian, Trudy rushed around cleaning dishes, preparing plates, taking orders from facility Staff and giving orders to Anubis Residents.

The House Mother just wanted the service to go smooth, since they're were no Ms. Millington complaints, Clarke and Lewis pranks or clumsy Fabian actions-she thought she was doing just OK.

"Fabian..." Joy purred, leaning into his side. Fabian looked up, his black hair didn't look as well-kept as it did far away. A look of confusion stared at Joy through his glassy eyes. "...she doesn't care." Joy finished flatly and grabbed a water goblet without consent. "What?" Fabian asked, still seemingly confused. _What is Joy talking about?_He thought to himself.

"Nina-your little friend...she's here. I tried the plan, but she didn't seem to care, I'm sorry Fabes." Joy explained and gave a soft smile which she reserved for her closest friends; Fabian was one of her closet friends. He nodded slowly, now remembering. When Trudy had ordered Caters and prepared food for the Wake last week, Fabian had found out that Nina Martin's name was on the guest list.

_Nina Martin's name was on the guest list? Unreal!_ Fabian thought when he found out. Joy had caught him, she had walked into his and Eddie's room; Fabian was sitting on his bed, his guitar in his lap while his shaking hands held a crumpled piece of paper. Joy-being one of his most trust-worthy friends sat down and had asked him if he was OK. Fabian barely said anything and Joy knew it must have been about Nina.

Whenever Fabian got quiet around Joy, it usually was about Nina Martin-the girl who lived in the house before Joy returned, the girl Joy ruined the dress and locket of at prom before she left the next day. After ruining prom that night Joy knew she had to redeem herself. Frankly Fabian not even being able to talk about the girl-who Amber called the_ Love Of His Life_-was tiring. Joy devised a plan to get her back for him; make her jealous and tell her at the wake that she was dating Fabian.

Joy had really changed after being sent away, she had opened her eyes and stopped being so boy-crazy. She had become the generous, sweet, intelligent, strong-willed girl she was before 'Boyfriend' was a word in her vocabulary. But she still remembered the tricks of the trade and that's why she wanted to help Fabian: she wanted people to see her as useful for something.

Unfortunately the plan didn't work.

Fabian stopped everything he was doing. _Nina was here? In Anubis House..._

If possible his heartbeat sped up. He had pictured so many scenarios of her return. _One: She pulled a Mick and ran back into his arms from the cab._ After Nina left and didn't come back for Year 10 so did Mick. His Dad had gotten him into a fancy Australian Sports School, it was hard enough for Fabian to see his friend for so long leave-especially after waiting for the longest summer for Nina to come back-but it was harder when he ran back from the cab and pulled Mara real close and Fabian along with Joy, Patricia, Jerome and Alfie watched.

"Is she really back?" Fabian asked, he needed clarity; he didn't want this to end up being some some cruel joke. Growing up that's all he ever faced-a string of cruel jokes. "Yes!" Joy replied irritated, Fabes was her best friend but that didn't stop Joy from feeling annoyed when he got sensitive. _Two: She took a summer vacation and stopped at Anubis House-yes Fabian enjoyed this idea. That she would realize how much he cared about her and they would get their chance._

Trudy rushed out of the kitchen muttering about lazy caters while holding two platters of cooked vegetables squished between little salted crackers. The weight of the treats looked too much for the House Mother. "Trudy," Fabian called but the she was already gone, lost in the sea of people in the sitting and dining room. "I'll go help." Joy offered, and placed her goblet down. The young brunette stalked after Trudy, leaving Fabian alone. He was still in shock about Nina; he blinked twice.

Anubis House had been so boring after Nina left, Mick left soon after, a new kid came from America named Eddie. Sibuna had died: Amber wandered back to her old ways, Patricia rekindled a lost friendship with Mara and Joy, while Alfie and Jerome continued pulling pranks and jokes. Everything returned to the way it used to be-just without Nina. A loud _crash _from the other room pulled him from his thoughts.

Fabian was quick to run from the kitchen to the dining room where a large crowd surrounded Trudy; who had fallen over. "Trudy!" He wasn't sure who had called the name, maybe it was him? Fabian rushed to help his House Mother; he politely pushed through the people who had their necks craned over the head of others. He finally reached her and as soon as he went for her hand another beat him. As if in slow motion, he looked from the hand up to a pair of brown eyes.

Brown eyes that belonged to the girl he so wanted back.

_Three: His favourite one-she never left._


	4. Friend Of A Friend

_**Chapter 3 is for: Fabina4eva, Obsession123**_

_**Song: In My Place by Coldplay  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~3: Friend Of A Friend~*~<strong>_

"Nina." Fabian managed as his throat closed quickly, it felt like sand was coating his lips. He watched her as still as a statue. It had been so long but he recognized her; he could never forget a face so perfect looking. Nina gave a weak smile to Fabian and bent over to help Trudy, the House Mother grabbed Nina's hand. "Oh thank-you honey." Nina's smile widen and Fabian let out a breath not realising he'd been holding it for the entire time. An Eighteen Year Old Nina Martin stood in front of him.

Her hair was shorter and blond highlights stayed tucked beneath wavy copper strands, her face had a natural amount of make-up; her lips looked glossy in the lighting, the simple black dress she wore complimented her small frame in every way while she seemed taller-a little more confident even. She looked-if possible-more beautiful than before.

"I'm OK!" Trudy announced to the crowd; they let out a collective sigh and chuckled humorless. After the laughter died down, Fabian shook his head drawing him back to reality: the crowd had pulled apart leaving him alone with Nina Martin. Nina Martin...three years since he last saw her and he was still tongue-tied in her presence. "Hey Fabian." Nina said weakly, her voice sounded scratchy pulled from her thin lips.

"Hey." He repeated being careful with his words. If he didn't think straight, he may say the wrong thing and offend her. Nina tried a smile but she could feel the pathetic exterior seeping through. She stared at Fabian, he looked different. His hair was longer and darker, he had lost the baby face features making his face seem more masculine; yet his soft blue eyes reminded her of the old Fabian. He'd grown and still maintained his skinny structure that emphasized that he was a clumsy teenager. She couldn't help but feel angry; Fabian wasn't supposed to change. She had always imagined-and she knew it was wrong-that he'd stay the same forever. Nina Martin could change and move on but she'd always have Fabian Rutter to rely on the fact that he would stay the same.

Everyone changes though, right?

"Nina! You look good! Umm, you went umm, exploring around uh Europe right? How was it? Did you see any ancient umm stuff? Was it fun? How long have you been gone? Three years? Amber told me-but it's not like I was ever asking! Whoa, three years is a long time! Poor Victor right?" Fabian rambled feeling the heat in his cheeks burn like someone had set fire to his face.

"So you're dating Joy?" Nina asked and ignored his rambles.

"No-I mean..." Fabian swallowed and Nina just stared at him confused; her delicate hands playing with the skirt of her dress. "I mean yes." He lied smoothly unlike how he had begun. "Really Fabian! I'm happy for you, I really am." Nina smiled and hugged Fabian tightly, her arms pulling him closer, his heart hammered fast as he could feel her hot strawberry breath on his face. He inhaled it feeling good as it filled his senses.

"Sorry!" Nina blushed and pulled away still holding his skinny arms; she bit her bottom lip-almost as if she was nervous. _Maybe she still had feelings.'_Fabian thought feeling ashamed that he felt like he used to while being around her. "Well...goodbye." Nina dropped her arms and ran them down her dress skirt. She twirled around leaving Fabian with just her strawberry scent behind.

_Or not._

* * *

><p>"Nina! There you are!" Amber cried relieved when she saw the girl she'd been searching for. "Yeah?" Nina looked up with a smile on her face, she had just seen Fabian Rutter. He was in the room beside her and she hugged him! It was weird how she felt like she was at home in his arms-pathetic and angst-y. Nina felt better since earlier; lately these days she'd begin to feel sick all the time: it used to happen to her as a child, headaches and stomach aches. Her parents had special treatments though but when Gran took custody they all stopped.<p>

"What'd you want to tell me?" Nina asked, remembering before when her old friend seemed eager to talk. Amber just stared at Nina: her relief turned to fright. _Oh god; I can't tell her! She doesn't need to know, I'll be OK. _Amber thought to herself, running her hands through her perfect blond hair. "Amber...?" Nina asked waiting patiently. "I'm sorry," Amber whipped her head down in shame and then looked up with a changed expression. "I was just wondered if the dip was spicy or not-I read in a magazine that spice increases the likely hood of you getting wrinkles." Amber said. _Insert smile. _Amber smiled.

Before Nina could even question Amber, the blond spun around and skipped away down the Boys' Hall into the kitchen. "OK then." Nina said and lightly hit her hands against her stomach. The service would be over soon and Nina really wanted to go back to her Hotel-the last few hours had been pretty tiring. The older teenager went over to the coat rack and pulled her red button down jacket-from London-off the hook.

"Hey your that girl who left right?" Nina looked up to see the dirty blond boy she didn't recognize from before. Well not boy but the one that was talking to Mara. He wore a confident grin and had both of his hands into his black rocker blazer pockets; he even wore white chucks filled with doodles with his torn skinny jeans. "Hey I'm Eddie-I moved to this creeped out place like what? Two years ago. Anyways uh, everyone talks about you like a star and since you came today I kind of guessed it was you by everyone's reaction," His smile gleamed in the hall's light. "I guess they forget to mention that your beautiful too?"

"Ha ha, cute what's your name? Eddie? Well _Eddie_, I have a boyfriend. But I'm willing to start over-I'm Nina by the way and before you say anything I noticed you have an American Accent, you aren't from here?"

"Neither do you French Fries." He teased her and watched as she slipped on the red coat. "Well I got to go." She smiled at him and it surprised Eddie how joyful her smile was. He didn't have a girlfriend, Mara was long distance dating Mick, Patricia obviously had a thing for Jerome and Joy was complete anti-boy and on a path towards Woman Rights Activist after apparently she had a rough year with some of the teachers. But this girl-Nina-said that she was off-limits and Eddie respected that, he wondered if Fabian was her guy? He never shut up about her-and now Eddie knew why.

"Hey Eddie could you tell the rest of the Anubis House gang I'll visit on Wednesday for lunch...that's two days from now, right? Nina smiled and thought to herself: _I'm not going anywhere._


	5. House of Yesterday pt 1

_**Chapter 4 is dedicated to: ral7224, Sibuna1001, idontlookihunt, SadrianaCheaks, **_

_**Song: Walcott by Vampire Weekend **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~4: House of Yesterday ;;Part 1;;~*~<strong>_

By Wednesday Nina Martin was already angry. To be specific it was 2:43 am when it all started: 5151518:NINA-ITS FABIAN...AGAIN! LOL! ANYWAYS MARA IS WONDERING SINCE YOULL BE IN TOWN FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS IF UD LIKE 2 GO 2 ALFIES PARTY? DID I MENTION ITS FABIAN?

_Why is Fabian texting me AGAIN! _She thought angry as the bright, florescent light of her phone blinded her; Nina rubbed the sleep from her eyes roughly with one hand as the other hand stayed under her pillow, she kept wrapped in her heavy, white, hotel bedspreads. Fabian stealing some valuable sleep time! If she was going to visit Anubis House tomorrow, or technically this afternoon she knew she needed her sleep.

Nina began typing in a strongly worded response when she canceled. She hadn't noticed that she no longer had Fabian's number in her contacts, she wondered if he'd kept hers, well he had right? He was the one texting her. She turned her phone off and smiled a little as the thought of her number in his phone made her feel like laughing. She did the right thing not texting back, right? Anyways if she responded he would know she was awake and want to text more.

Well he would just have to wait till tomorrow...

* * *

><p>Fabian rushed around Anubis House trying to prepare it for lunch. Nina was coming over to re-visit the gang and Fabian expected nothing less than perfection. He fixed the table-cloth for the fourth time and he rearranged the flowers on the kitchen counter from Victor's Wake. "Someone is turning into a girl!" Alfie mocked from the Anubis sofa, the prankster sprawled out playing with a deck of cards. Fabian through a sneer at his friend and Mara giggled, looking up from her <em>'GCSE Guidelines' <em>book. She was sitting on the couch across from Alfie's.

Fabian spun around in the kitchen and started throwing the Anubis Residents Plates into the sink where hot water was running. Patricia walked into the kitchen wearing a new shirt; she grabbed an apple from the clear bowl on the island. "Fabian, come down you spaz, just chill! Everything will be OK!" She teased him but Fabian took it seriously. "No! It's not going to be OK! We only have two hours for lunch, the House isn't ready and Nina will be here in any minute-plus clean up and then getting ready for afternoon classes!"

Patricia shook her head and walked into the dinning room where Jerome sat at the table on the phone rather secretly. Fabian finished taking care of the dishes and went to the pantry to get some ice for the drinks. Amber nearly ran into Fabian as she came from the pantry door holding two boxes of fizzy drinks. "FABIAN," She screamed. Like the boy in front of her, Amber wanted this lunch perfect for Nina. "WATCH IT!" She said harshly which drew her out of character.

"Sorry!" Fabian called already walking away and into the pantry.

* * *

><p>Once the table was ready with food, utensils and decorations and all Anubis Residents seating in their seats, the doorbell rung. Fabian gulped as he heard Trudy call: "I'll get it!" Everyone was talking and moving around and Fabian just sat there staring into his glass watching the water shake as Alfie slammed his fist repeatedly against the table while laughing at one of Eddie's 'not-funny' jokes.<p>

"Hey."

Everyone shut up together-something you'd see in the movies-and looked at the threshold. In the door the one and only Nina Martin stood. "Hey." People mumbled oddly. Nina just smiled her nervous smile, the one where she bit her bottom lip. Everyone smiled back-it was awkward. "Well don't just stand there-join us _my lady_." Alfie said in one of his 'odd' voices and Amber gritted her teeth as Alfie called Nina _'my lady'._

Fabian scooted over so that the empty seat beside him was available. "You can sit here!" Nina took the seat quickly and silently looking at everyone in the process. "Desperate much?" Jerome muttered in between fake coughs and Fabian's face-if possible-turned more red. Patricia and Joy smirked at each other and looked at Nina and Fabian as if the two girls were having a private conversation.

Eddie smirked as Nina sat between him and Fabian.

"Well Nina it's so good to have you back," Mara smiled. "Let's _not _make this visit your last." She put her fork in her rice and twirled it around, Nina watched the steam escape from Mara's plate. "Thanks...I guess?" Nina responded. "Will Mick be joining us Mara?" Joy asked after everyone dug into their lunch. Jerome's face paled at Joy's question and he looked at Mara intently. Patricia seemed annoyed by the way Jerome reacted.

Nina took the liberty of putting food on her plate and the Anubis House resumed to the norm. Fabian liked that-everything seemed perfect once more. Nina chewed her rice, Joy, Patricia, Mara chatted about Mick, Jerome kept looking at his phone, and Amber and Fabian stared at Alfie and Eddie in disgust as they played with their boiled eggs. Lewis-with his fork-was poking at the white exterior of the egg while Miller was trying to balance the shell crumbs on the tip of his nose. "Do you think this is an alien egg?" Alfie remarked with a scrunched up expression.

"ALFIE!"

* * *

><p>After lunch Fabian and Nina were <em>conveniently<em> alone cleaning up after the other seven Anubis residents. "Hey Nina we haven't really talked in a while...how are you?" Fabian swallowed. He was blessed just to talk to her twice in the same week.

"I'm doing fine, I traveled around Europe-it was beautiful." Nina set the half-clean, half-dirty china down on the counter. Every time she talked about her life abroad she became...captured. It was amazing and just explaining about it made her feel like she was reliving it. Every exciting statue, monument, person, food, moment. Her life had become so new after shedding 'Chosen One Nina'.

"You really did love it didn't you." Fabian observed slightly upset, his back was facing her as he turned to put a clean plate in the water rack. He'd wanted Nina to not have enjoyed it-to regret leaving, but Fabian still had feelings and the idea of Nina being upset...upset him. And the idea of her being upset upsetting him made him more upset because it meant he had little control of himself when with her.

Nina continued washing and when she turned the water on Fabian pictured Nina smiling and traveling with her Gran. Everything so perfect...perfect _without _him. The same upset at feeling upset because she was upset feeling returned in the pit of his stomach tugging his heart down.

"Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."


	6. House of Yesterday pt 2

_**Chapter 5 is for: EXTREMEFABINASHIPPER, Miss Taco, BearyBeach and Jackmojo**_

_**Song: Lost and Found by Katie Herzig**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~5: House of Yesterday ;;Part 2;;~*~<strong>_

Fabian gasped for air as his body felt enveloped in a field of darkness. '_What just happened?', _he thought as he continued to breathe hard. It scared him that he couldn't remember what had happened; Fabian recalled Nina and him, both in the kitchen...but when? A light flickered on and his bedroom revealed itself. Fabian rubbed his eyes, he felt like an animal caught in headlights. He could practically feel the sweat running down his back.

"Dude...what happened...have a bad dream? Do you need your Mommy?" Eddie drawled from across the room, his bottom half beneath his blanket, his upper half stayed propped up while his hand-held the nightlight at his bedside table. Even half asleep Eddie attempted to playfully taunt Fabian. "Just shut up." Fabian retorted, not recognizing his voice. Surprisingly Eddie didn't say anything back. No smart comment or anything just the switch of the nightlight and then darkness.

Fabian lied back on his bed sinking into the mattress. The kitchen memory slowly started playing back like an old film. Fabian loved old films-they were so fun! His parents used to take him when he was younger, the ones were you'd sit in the car with a popcorn bag and you'd kick your feet up on the dashboard watching the movie play out on a large screen. The Rutter family didn't do that anymore, actually they couldn't. Now a days it was too hard for them to find films that were in English that they would all like.

Fabian's thoughts went from Movies to Nina. He remembered, putting away the dishes; feeling stupidly upset as he heard her rinse the plates and put them back into the machine-then he felt like it was the perfect moment when she let out a little giggle for no clear reason. He told her, he told her right there that he loved her. But after that, it was like a blur. Had it really happened? Had he really told Nina something he wasn't sure of? The single thought sent chills crawling like spiders down his back.

"I promise you'll love it here." Mrs. Rutter whispered into her twelve-year-old son's ear. She hugged him, almost on the verge of crying. But Fabian was confident she wouldn't do that because crying isn't something Mrs. Rutter did. She was the kind of Mum who'd dance around the kitchen to the old music in her bare feet, burn pancakes on her son's birthday, she'd leave the TV on for him to watch whatever he wanted to, give her son and her husband sloppy wet kisses on purpose and let Fabian read her books until they were both asleep.

Fabian just closed his eyes and hugged back, he in many ways was more responsible than his two parents put together.

_"You'll write?" He asked, playing with her hair. Mrs. and Mr. Rutter were technophobes, which meant they tried their best to avoid direct electronic device contact. _ _"Yes." Mrs. Rutter kissed Fabian softly on his forehead. "I'll even try to email you." She joked and Fabian didn't smile._

"I love you Mum." He admitted quietly.

"Oh hush child?" She smiled and Fabian blushed.

_"Have these." Mrs. Rutter pulled out from her oversized leather jacket pocket a stack of off-white coloured stars, the ones you hung and at night they glowed in your bedroom. "Let these be the lights that guide you."_

Fabian continued to lie in bed, he focused on the ceiling where the stars that his Mum had given him years ago had still hung. He sighed, _Why is ife as a teenager so confusing#12345667890-Can't I just forget all of this and move forward with my life?, _he thought to himself. It felt like hours before Fabian finally convinced himself to do it. He crawled out of his single bed and gently walked to the door, his bare feet sensitive against the icy cold ground. The wooden door creaked as Fabian turned the knob. As soon as he successfully escaped his room he ran quietly upstairs-skipping every two steps as he reached the Girls' Hall.

When he reached Amber and Mara's door he opened it gently. After Nina left, Mara moved into Amber's room and Joy moved into Mara's old room. Lying in her bed Amber slept, her fingers curled around her hot pink blanket pulled up to her shoulders. Fabian looked at Mara who was sleeping in Nina's old bed-Mara had a pair of headphones on and a book left open on her chest, she must have fallen asleep reading-he looked back at Amber.

"Amber." Fabian hissed.

"What," She slurred. "Who is it?"

"Fabian."

"Fabian." She repeated in a dream-like-state.

"I need your help."

"Sibuna?"

"No-Nina."

At Nina's name, Amber eyes shot open. She blinked a few times before pulling herself out of bed; she grabbed her furry pink slippers and put them on while continuing to whisper. "Are you two back together?" She had a smile on her face and it didn't look like a happy smile more like a relived one. '_I wish.'_ He thought. "No."

* * *

><p>Amber and Fabian crept up into the attic. Amber rocked back and forth on her heels while hugging herself-it was cold up here, she didn't remember it being so cold. Then again neither of them had been upstairs in the attic since Nina left. "So why did you bring me up here <em>Fabian<em>? It's late and I _need_ my beauty sleep." Fabian looked around, in Year 10-the year after Nina left-Anubis House got a new House Mother for a while when Trudy got a new job at the Library.

Her name was Vera-she emptied out the attic, Fabian remembered her throwing box after box out. It was sad really not the attic being cleaned out but Vera dying. She was in the library when a mysterious fire occurred. Trudy got her job back and Alfie was really sad because Vera used to make the best chocolate cakes. "It's so empty, poor Vera." Fabian thought aloud and Amber rolled her eyes. "Why did you bring me up here Fabian?" She repeated.

Fabian looked at Amber and then down to his feet quickly. "Yesterday, when Nina was here I _think_ I told her that I loved her." He looked back up to Amber expecting either a slap or an overly exaggerated smile. But instead Amber just stared at him confused. "...but that's impossible!" She simply stated. "Nina had to leave lunch early before, we even finished eating cause there was an emergency with her Gran." Amber explained and it was Fabian's turn to look puzzled. So what happened in the kitchen was just a dream?

But it felt so real.

"Hon, it's OK." Amber pulled Fabian into a hug, she smelled like christmas-she really did. Amber gave the best kind of hugs because she'd rub your back and rest her head on your shoulder. She pulled away and her hands still lingered on his shoulders. "Are you OK, please tell me your OK-just lie to me." And Fabian did lie to her. "I'm OK."

"Well, I'm going _back _to sleep-all of _this_," Amber twirled gesturing to herself. "Doesn't happen on its own." She explained her rationality. "Thanks Amber." He watched Amber leave, and looked at his wristwatch, it was 11:50, almost Midnight. Now fully awake he remembered what really happened. Eddie had spilled a jug of water down Patricia's new indie rock band t-shirt and she freaked out. All the boys laughed because that was the thing to do when Patricia got angry while Mara, Amber, Nina and Joy scowled them. Nina had to excuse herself while Patricia went to change. She had gotten a phone call, after that she had to leave and everyone said quick goodbyes before Nina sprinted out the door to catch a cab.

A voice in the back of Fabian's head made him think that maybe instead of Nina leaving he liked the idea of him telling her that he loved her.

* * *

><p>Nina Martin sobbed, she could feel her ribs shaking violently as she rocked back and forth in the cold plastic chair where she sat. Her hands held tightly to the phone, her head down and a grey hoodie protecting her beneath its dark fabric. "...but Ryan it's true! That is what the doctor said. She said that she`s not OK." She continued into the speaker; Nina was panicking, yet she whispered as not to draw attention to herself.<p>

She felt so alone and cold sitting in the hospital waiting for the doctor. She wished Ryan was there to comfort her instead of talking to her through the phone. "Nina, baby." She really lost it then and the tears came streaming down she could taste the salty liquid on her dry tongue. Nina's rough cries made a scratchy noise through the reception and Ryan just waited for her to stop.

"Please come, I need you." She managed in between chokes.

"I can't Nina-I already told you this; my boss won't let me off, if I lose my job I'll have to look for a new one and then my grades will drop and I may not get the scholarship, _you_ know how important this is for _me_-!" Nina hung up...she'd never felt so cold towards him. In her mind, the day Fabian promised her that he wouldn't give up on her, Sarah or the quest kept replaying in her mind.

"They're gone." Nina's Gran said silently staring at the young Nina who sat crossed legged in front of her parents' empty bedroom. The girl stared at the naked walls and cold wood-paneled floors. She knew the floor was cold because her six-year-old palms rubbed against the wood; Nina sat un-blinking. She was waiting, waiting for her parents to come, maybe pick her up and swing her around and make her giggle but they weren't coming, they never were.

_"Come downstairs Nina, tomorrow you'll move into your new bedroom, at my house. Mommy and Daddy are gone." Gran whispered gently and bent down placing her hands on her granddaughter's small shoulders. __It hit the young Nina like a thousand bricks. A single tear escaped and suddenly that little droplet conducted a waterfall of tears. Nina fell back in Gran's arms crying harder with each passing second._

_Gran just wrapped her arms around Nina and rested her chin on her head. The two girls who had lost so much just held each other. __After what seemed like hours, Gran pulled her away and turned Nina's body so she was facing her. "I will never give up on you." She promised and a tiny part of Nina's numbness died with her gentle smile._

Nina didn't know how it happened but she felt herself dialing the number she hadn't called in years. "Hello...Nina?" Fabian's voice came through, and Nina just cried. "Nina is that you? What's wrong? Your calling and it's like 1am?" Fabian asked worry flooding into his body.

"I need you right now."


	7. Love On A Wire

_**Chapter 6 is for: everyone who reviewed-thank you so much!**_

_**Song: Box Of Stones By Benjamin Francis Leftwich**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~6: Love On A Wire~*~<strong>_

Directed to the hospital waiting room, Fabian found Nina. She looked like a mess, her hair fizzy, eyes puffy and her lips torn from her nervous chewing. She didn't look up when he walked in but she could sense his presence. He smelled like an old car refresher that was starting to lose its commercial smell.

Fabian took a seat in a cold, plastic royal blue chair beside Nina's. He watched her as like fragile glass; no words needed. "Her body's in theatre." Nina muttered, her words barely audible while staring at the floor. Fabian could his feel his lips moving to say something but before he could produce any words of sympathy he closed his mouth. Something told him that his old friend didn't need comforting lines but comforting company.

So Fabian didn't answer and instead leaned over and he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her body go from stiff to lose as she realised what he was doing. Time seemed to stop right then and there. Nina listened to his heartbeat trying to match her jumpy one to his steady pace, while Fabian smelled her strawberry hair and looked out at the waiting room where other families, couples and people sat; some anxious, some mourning, some angry, some relieved-he wondered what he and Nina looked like.

"Why are you here?" She asked, moving her head from his chest upwards so she could see his messy bed-head hair and bloodshot eyes. She felt bad, she must have woken his up, it was so early in the morning and his school classes were going to start in hours. "'Cause you asked me." He furrowed his eyebrows confused at Nina's question-after all this time she still didn't believe that he'd always be the one waiting on the sidelines for her to come around.

"No-I mean, why did you _come_," She regarded their position. "You didn't have to...but you did." She explained, moving her head back down because she was afraid to look at him now. Fabian didn't let go but just stared at the top of her head. "Nina...your Gran's dead, and as your _friend _I'm here for you." _Dead...Gran is dead. _The line hit home for Nina and she tried to stop the warm tears collecting at her eyes. She already felt awkward for hugging Fabian she didn't want to start crying, but she couldn't help herself.

Fabian pulled the hair from her face. The waiting room seemed colder than before.

As Nina cried, Fabian looked at a little boy who played with his fingers in his mouth. He couldn't have been more than three years old,a mob of blond hair on his head made his rosy cheeks seemingly more pink . His green eyes seemed to see into Fabian soul; reading his thoughts and knowing him in a way Fabian didn't know himself. The boy pulled his fingers - now covered in saliva - out of his mouth and looked up at a blond woman who was crying as she talked to a surgeon.

Someone in that boy's life must have died. Perhaps it was his father?

Fabian thought to himself. _That boy is going to grow up father-less-and he'll never know that the moment his father died in a room away from where he was, he was too busy sucking on his fingers to notice. _Fabian envied the ignorance of a child-what sweet peace. Tonight his Mum would cry into her pillow while he slept soundly in bed...

With Fabian's quiet attempts to break the silence Nina expected him to tell her it would be OK-not what she wanted to hear. So while she cried she waited for Fabian's words but luckily they never came.

* * *

><p>The drive back to Anubis House was two hours. It was 7: 38 am and puffy-eyed, strewn Nina had fallen asleep in the passenger seat to Fabian's left. Fabian had driven the school's old pick up truck. The vehicle was for the caretakers; if they ever needed to drive into to town to get something but everybody knew that if you had something reasonble-say money-talk to Jerome Clarke and he could give you the extra key to the garage for 24 hours.<p>

Nina's car had a flat tire and she'd tried calling someone to come and pick it up but every buisness seemed closed at 5:30 in the morning. She'd have to go and get it later, around noon. It was a good thing Fabian had driven the Academy pick-up truck otherwise they would have to wait at the hospital. Another minute in there Nina knew she would die pulling out her hair and the feeling in her stomach of discomfort-because she was in the same building as her dead last family member-made her want to throw up.

The horrible radio played _Don't Panic _by _Coldplay _with bad reception, softly in the background and Fabian drummed his calloused fingers against the steering wheel, he felt nervous-he didn't know where her hostel was so he had no other choice but to take her back to the house-_surely Trudy would let her stay for a while, right? _

As he finally reached the country road that lead to the Academy he could feel his chest close slowly, everything seemed like a dream in the last few hours; waking up from that dream of his, getting a call from Nina, getting Jerome's extra keys, driving to the hospital, hugging Nina, stare at the little boy, the flat tire, the drive back and now Anubis House. It was like these events were ingredients to a recipe and someone took the ingredients-mixed them together only to come up with mush.

"What are we doing at Anubis House." Nina slurred as she began to wake up-she sounded like she'd been drugged. Her eyes fluttered open, everything coming back to her and everything around her coming into focus. Her head pounded from the crying and her body felt rigid and sore from being curled up uncomfortably in the uncomfortable seat where she sat.

"Oh...you fell asleep, I don't know where you're staying so I just drove you back to Anubis House," He said staring at the road ahead and not Nina. "But don't worry I'll ask Trudy if you could just stay _here_ for a few days." He finished the closing chest feeling becoming unbearable. Nina just nodded and fell back asleep.

She'd been under so much since lunch, a tiny part of Fabian was glad that he'd come to share some of the burden. Fabian was glad that Nina couldn't read minds-but once he thought that she couldn't he questioned if she could. He was glad because he felt insensitive as he wished that he hadn't woken up...that he had heard her reaction, maybe she would've said 'I love you back'.

Once they reached Anubis House the memory of lunchtime returned to Fabian although Fabian didn't want to think-he just wanted to rest and not think about anything. He looked at Nina sleeping once more and let the memory of what really happen consume him.

They were all eating; Fabian was worried because they only had ten minutes to get ready and return to their afternoon classes. Eddie had reached his extremely long skinny arm out as he went for the water jug in the middle of the table-he knocked it over and spilled the liquid all down Patricia's new black crop top with some foreign indie rock bands name stamped in the middle.

Something like _'Love On A Wire' _was the name of the band. Everyone laughed because well that was the thing to do when Patricia got angry. Fabian was so worried and everyone was laughing and snorting over Patricia's deadly glare that Nina barely heard her phone ringing in her jean pocket; she slipped away from the table and into the front hall only being noticed by worried Fabian.

"Ms. Martin, are you Mrs. Martin's emergency contact," A pause where Nina answered. "OK, Ms. Martin we've taken your Grandmother into the Hospital called..." Is what the voice said through her phone. Fabian came out and asked if she was OK; it was kind of like three years ago when Patricia poured water down Nina's shirt and Fabian came to check on her while Nina talked hushed and sincere with her Gran on the phone..

Nina's face had dropped when she hung up. Everything had gone quiet and Nina just said that it was her Gran-she was in the hospital and that she'd get there on her own-thank you so much for having me as company. As fast as she was there she was gone-Nina Martin left to go the hospital while the Anubis residents returned to school.

Separate directions once more for the old friends.

The memory faded and Fabian turned off the radio as he put the truck into park. When did he grow up, when did Nina grow up, when did his friends and family grow up? Grow up to...die, right? If that's what growing up meant-dying as you reached your end-Fabian was sure that he had no intention of growing up. What about goodbye? Shouldn't people be saying it now that way when they grow up to die they don't have to worry about saying goodbye then?

Did Nina know when she was eating lunch that in a little over eight hours a surgeon would come-out of the room in which divided her and her Gran-to tell her that the last person she had to love that shared her blood was dead?

Did she get to say goodbye?

* * *

><p>When Nina woke up her body felt like a stale cage which kept her soul trapped and supressed. She vaguely remembered the early morning, her curled up in the passenger seat of a pick-up truck, Fabian driving while listening to horrible music and the morning sun rising slowly above the trees that surrounded the country road where the rode on. All she knew was that she was lying on the Anubis House couch wrapped in warm blankets and...Fabian's jacket.<p>

She inhaled the smell of his coat-it stunk of used car refreshner-like he smelled last night...at the hospital, but there was a hint of his hair scent which she recognized as vanilla cupcakes. Nina could feel her cell buzz in her back pant pocket; it was almost a reflex as she threw off the blankets and fumbled for her phone. The name, RYAN flashed up on her bright cell screen. She pressed talk without hesitation.

"Hey Nina, how is Gran, is she OK-are you OK?" Ryan asked perfectly smooth as if he was a therapist-which he wanted ; but Nina hated that he was practicing his skills on her. Nina Martin did not like playing therapist with her boyfriend, but she didn't say anything about it-somehow freaking out at Ryan seemed stupid; he might have been playing therapist but therapist always want to help and that is what Ryan was doing for her.

"She's dead." She whispered and looked around the sitting room, she had no idea what time it was-the sun shined brightly through the open windows-but that could mean anything. "Oh Nina it's OK to be upset in fact it's healthy for the human body to release-." Ryan responded and Nina just hung up. Hanging up was the same as freaking out; just without words.

Nina looked up at the ceiling as she fell back into the soft blankets. Where was she going to go? Sure-she'd booked a hotel for two weeks but she didn't plan on living there, and living in her and Gran's old house was out of the question. She was eighteen, she could return back to America, finally collect her parents' money and maybe the little money she knew Gran left for her in her will. _Gran's will... I never thought I would have to think that. _Nina thought to herself; she jumped in her skin when she realized Fabian standing in the sitting room door-way.

"Hey." Fabian said and smiled without happiness as he found Nina thinking in the sitting room. Nina looked at Fabian dressed in his school uniform, a cream coloured turtle-neck with the school shield sewed on, a violent red blazer and grey slacks to match his grey shoes and grey messenger bag that hurt his shoulder carrying all his Year 12 books. She looked at him; he had done so much for Nina. "Hey."She swallowed and managed a line that took Fabian by surprise.

"Thank-you."


	8. House of Wills

_**Song: The End Where I Begin by The Script**_

_**~*~7: House Of Wills~*~**_

* * *

><p>A week after Gran's death Nina was coping-or so she thought, to everyone around her could feel her sadness and sorrow beneath her fake, plastic, commercial smile. She went back to her Hotel to grab her clothes-she accepted the generosity gratefully but she knew it wouldn't last long. All she knew was that she was going to stay with Ryan in a town near by until Ryan could talk to his parents about letting them use their Beach Home on Long Island until the couple got settled in America.<p>

America.

That's where she was going. It took strength, courage and a lot of angry conversations that ended in I'm Sorry, I Love You with Ryan but they made ends meet. Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Martin left a lot of money for their daughter, the money from selling Nina and Gran's home and Nina's Gran had a lot of money that Nina didn't knew existed until she met with her lawyer at her Gran's vigil days before she and Ryan made their 'America Decision'.

"Your eighteen Nina! You don't have your Gran anymore to home school you how are you going to get an education when you go America-is Ryan going to teach you!" Fabian said menacingly when Nina visited Anubis House one afternoon to tell them that she was moving. Everyone looked around awkwardly avoiding the angry eyes of Fabian and the choked eyes of Nina. Before Nina could tell him about her choice to in role for her senior year at a public high school-even though she would be repeating the same classes-he stormed away. Somewhere in Nina she was glad that it was an angry look instead of a sad look-the hurt in Fabian was some what closure for "Chosen-One Nina"-closure she thought she had.

Neither of them knew that would be the last time they'd see each other...at least for four years.

* * *

><p>~FOUR YEARS LATER~<p>

Twenty-two year old Dr. Ryan Moss stared at the little box in his hand. Nina would be home from work in exactly twenty-five minutes and forty-three seconds. His heart raced as he expected his girlfriend. In exactly twenty-one minutes and forty-three-now forty-four-seconds she would go from his girlfriend...to his fiancé. He paced nervously around their apartment floor. The smell of her strawberry scented bath soaps coming from the open bathroom door made him more anxious than he was before.

So he went to the bathroom door, inhaled the smell and then-with shaking hands-closed the door. He heard the door he closed click and Ryan jumped excitedly in his suit-it was the fifth suit he had tried on.

He fixed the jacket and walked back to the front hall. Ryan tried to calm his breathing but failed as his fingers twitched around the little black box he held in both clammy hands._What if she says no? _He thought to himself and tucked away the box back into his pocket so he didn't have to look at it. _Should I have done something bigger-more special? Should I be doing this in public...that way she can't say no, right? _Ryan's pessimistic sub-conscience was poisoning his thoughts that he didn't even realize the door opening.

He stepped back surprised. The wooden paneled floors creaking like they did in horror movies. From behind the door twenty-two year old New York Times Reporter Nina Martin revealed herself from the door. Her hair was cut short bub style and straight so it framed her light make-up covered face. She wore her usual clothes-black cropped blazer over a violet tank top, black folded shorts that covered her black lace stockings-and held a _Starbucks _venti latte in her hand while in the other she held her _iPhone_. She noticed Ryan standing in his business suit even though it was his day off.

"I'm home...?" She couldn't help but wipe the smile off her lips-Ryan was too cute when he was nervous. "Ryan?" She scanned him up and down watching his entire body shake. "Hey baby are you OK?"

"Hey," He pulled her forward and kissed her temple, his lips brushing softly against her skin-this made him more nervous. Nina closed her eyes inhaling his sweet smell-today he smelled like her strawberry bath stuff. "Have you been using my soap?" He smiled, shyly ignoring her accusation. "How was your day at work?" She scrunched her eyebrows. "Great...umm, Ryan what's going on?" She gestured to his shaking state.

"I want to ask you something Nina."

"Anything." It was a whisper but the tone in her voice was strong enough to wipe him off his feet. Ryan dropped his hands from Nina and down to his side. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_ He repeated in his head like a mantra. Before Ryan could register what he was doing he dropped down on one knee; before Nina could understand what was going on her heart pounded uncontrollably and she held Ryan for support. Everything that happened to Nina since birth came back to her and it overwhelmed her-every person, place, thing she ever loved and every person, place, thing that loved her.

It all seemed tied to this moment...right now.

"I love you." She said barely audible as she too began shaking with Ryan.

"Nina Martin, I think about you everyday, I think about everything we've been through and have overcome, I think about how are lives were happy before we met and became more happy when we were together and how now looking at the happy lives we had before don't seem real. I know that sounded cheesy, but is it cheesy when it's true? I love you Ms. Martin so let me make you my Mrs. Martin-wow that sounded worse than what I said before?" He laughed and held her up as she cried.

"Yes! Yes that did sound cheesy, but I also say yes to marrying you, because I love you Ryan Moss."


	9. What It Feels Like To Be A Ghost

_**Chapter 8 is for: You...'cause you got this far!**_

_**Song: Nothing To Worry About by Peter, Bjorn and John**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~8: What It Feels Like To Be A Ghost~*~<strong>_

"GOD, I HAVE NO DRESS TO WEAR," Amber screamed through the phone piercing Fabian's ears. "I MEAN WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR, EVERYTHING I OWN I'VE ALREADY TOUCHED?" She begged for an answer that Fabian couldn't give. Twenty-two year old Amber Millington had no idea why she had called Twenty-two year old Fabian Rutter, she had tried ringing up some of her girlfriends but they were all out with their husbands or rich sugar daddy boyfriends drinking expensive champagne while lying on some white sand beach. _I hate being single! _Amber groaned internally tearing through her double door, extra-large closet-more commingly known as 'Millington World'-which she had also named her fashion line after.

"Dress to wear to what?" He asked after Ms. Millington took a few seconds to breathe. Fabian was to familiar with these conversations with Amber-she'd ramble on about clothes, fashion, make-up and men like she was still a teenager while Fabian tried to do work or relax. The easy way out of the 'Amber Times' was to ask the questions-keep her talking and you quiet. "To Nina and Ryan's wedding," Amber said casually. "But anyways, more important matters...what am I going to wear? I guess if I'm a bridesmaid then Nina will just send me something to wear, right?"

Amber and Nina had kept in touch and visited sometimes over the years-neither of them were sure that they wanted to stop being best friends after Nina moved.

Amber quickly went from searching for something to wear to the wedding to looking for what she was going to wear next Monday. _High riding boots, skinny jeans with white blazer or black mini skirt with cheetah patterned loose cami'?_ The sound of hangers moving along her closet was the only thing that Fabian heard as he fell silent. _Wedding...Nina...Ryan? _The rooted anger masking the hurt inside him overwhelmed Fabian.

She leaves four years ago and now she's getting married and I hear it from Amber Millington while she's on one of her 'Amber Clothes Rampage'?

Fabian's fingers curled tightly and then un-curled over and over around the bottom of his chord phone. "Fabian? Hello? Are you still there?" In Fabian's mind Amber sounded like she was talking with an echo to repeat her words. Amber pulled her cheetah tank, and her black spiked gladiator heels out from her closet. "Fabes?" Amber called frustrated. Fabian got the feeling that, that wasn't the first time she was calling.

"Look about Ryan and Nina...you weren't supposed to find out about that! Please just pretend you didn't hear a thing!"

This made Fabian more angry-it was one thing for her to get married without telling him but her specifically isolating him from important information. Amber then picked out her purple tight mini skirt and placed it down on her king-size bed along with her cami and heels while her cell phone between her head and her shoulder.

"Fabian did you hear me? Please don't tell anybody!" Amber begged. "Ring up Mara if your still having clothing issues" Fabian hung up but not before Amber unsuccessfully interjected, "Fabian wait!"

He looked around his loft; he expected everything to look different with this new news but no-it didn't: same red leather couch, same oak coffee table with the last ten 'Intern National' magazine issues of the year in a pile. Fabian tried collecting his thoughts. Nina Martin was getting married; sneaking around attic, only American, nervous, sweet, English and French-speaking Chosen One Nina. His Nina. He tried to breathe and sit down on his couch but every single memory of Nina that he had stored in his brain surfaced taunting him with her face, voice and even smell.

So Fabian lied on his back on his couch, he grabbed a magazine and opened it up to begin reading, but every word in the articles or captions were her name and every picture was her face. Fabian closed the magazine furiously and threw it down on the coffee table beside the couch. But Nina's face began showing up around him, Fabian put his hands over his eyes but her face just showed up in his mind. _LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE! _He repeated in his head like a mantra.

But she didn't; her face formed a cruel smile and Fabian nearly flew off his couch as he leaped up. He could feel his legs shaking but he ignored it all he cared about was making Nina's face go away._ Why won't she go away?_ Fabian rushed to his room; he tore open the red doors of his closet. Nina's face kept re-appearing and Fabian's breathing quickened making it hard for him to think. So instead he angrily unzipped the black duffel bag that sat on the floor of his walk-in closet.

He pulled random clothes from the shelves above him and let them flutter into his open bag. _Why hadn't Nina invited me? We were friends... _Once his bag was full he stormed out of his room, and ran around his loft grabbing stuff he would need. _...we were best friends _Once he finished he set his duffel bag down on his red leather couch. This was it. He looked at his cell phone in his hand. This was the moment he was booking a ticket for New York.

* * *

><p>Nina stared at the five hundred yellow sheets of paper stacked into two different piles in front of her. One hand-held a ballpoint pen ready to write, and the other in her Saturday Morning Bed-head styled hair. Nina sat at the expensive wooden dinning table in her and Ryan's Dinning Room. Two-hundred-fifty of the yellow papers were for Nina and the other two-hundred-fifty were for Ryan. Ryan's pile of two-hundred-fifty were much more cleaner then Ninas...and they were finished.<p>

The yellow sheets of papers were wedding invitations

_I am almost done, then I can have a coffee and get some work done before Mimi calls to set a deadline._

Nina thought to herself but then felt bad. Here she was writing out _wedding _invitations and she worried about when her boss would be setting the deadline for that article. Nina in New York was more known for being Nina Martin, New York Times Journalist for 'The New Age'-or at least that is what her byline read on every article she wrote. She stared at Ryan's pile in envy.

He had already written two-hundred-fifty invitation for all white-collar co-workers, blue blood family and 4:30 pm Cocktail drinking friends. _Why had it been so easy for him? _Ryan was out now, he had left early in the morning to drive to the Moss Estate to pick up his suits-the Estate was a little out of the city. Nina wished she had said she would come with him, Ryan's family were so welcoming her-Mrs. Moss had always said that she loved how Ryan had chosen a girl with spunk and independence, but the secluded feel of the mansion would be too much for Nina.

She loved the city.

Her thoughts wandered to Fabian which they had a lot lately. Nina didn't know how to feel about that so she just didn't feel at all. But this time she was thinking a lot more than usual and she could not feel at all so she just felt scared. Nina felt relieved when the landline phone began to ring snapping her out of all thoughts. She dropped the ballpoint pen and let her now free hand run through the other side of her hair. _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _She watched the phone vibrate across the dinning room table before picking it up..

"Eh?" She muffled probably sounding horrible through reception.

"Hey Nina...It's Amber, I might have told Fabian 'bout the wedding..."

* * *

><p>Fabian sat in the 'Port located a little out of Liverpool. He was waiting for his plane to arrive from America. It would be a few hours and his black Converse tapped nervously against the marble floors. He was waiting with about 78 other people-all of them sitting on plastic purple chairs. Some people were alone like him, others were families or couples-he couldn't stand looking at the grounds was so clean he could see his reflection when he looked down so instead he stared up at the high ceiling.<p>

Maybe this is a stupid idea? I have to be at work on Wednesday and it's Saturday evening, I don't even know where I am going to stay...on the street?

His plan was starting to crumble. His plane? To crash the wedding. Maybe 'crash the wedding' was the wrong term, 'arrive without invitation' was better. He looked down from the ceiling, pulled his cell phone out of his jean pocket and dialed a number that he didn't really want to.

"Hey uh, it's Fabian. I know we haven't talked like since last year but I'm going to be in New York tomorrow and I was wondering if you know I could crash at your place? Come on _Eddie_ pick up and help an old friend out?"


	10. House of Dialogue

_**Chapter 9 is for: AChance, TodayTommorowYesterday and LaLa and Arey**_

_**Song: Waiting For The Next Drug by The 88**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~9: House of Dialogue~*~<strong>_

Twenty-two year old Edison Sweet-or as he liked to call himself: Eddie Miller-stared at his phone with distaste. He was taking another one of his 'Five Minutes Naps' before he had to return to campus to hand in his thesis-which he needed to do so he could graduate. Eddie lived in a apartment with a roommate that went to the same community college as he did. He was lying on his rock hard single bed when his _iPhone_ started going off blaring his ringtone which was one of his favourite songs by _Arcade Fire_.

He struggled to grab his cell phone from beside his bed-he was still half asleep. "Eh?" He finally got to the phone and when he opened his mouth his breath stunk of _Doritos _and a_ Monster-_which he had snacked on before he fell asleep. "Hey uh, it's Fabian. I know we haven't talked like since last year but I'm going to be in New York tomorrow and I was wondering if you know I could crash at your place? Come on _Eddie_ pick up and help an old friend out?"

Fabian's voice shocked Eddie; the two old roommates hadn't talked since last year when all the Anubis Residents (except for Nina) got together for Trudy's birthday, that was before Eddie decided that University didn't have the right courses and that he wanted a break from his Dad who lived a town away from where Eddie went to school. "Uh, Fabian...I did pick up the phone! Your such a genius..." Eddie muttered the last part.

"Ha ha," Fabian started dryly. "Anyways...could I you know stay with you 'cause I'll be in New York and I know you live there." Fabian stopped talking thinking that Eddie wasn't paying attention.

"What! Why? Seriously man, I am in the middle of _working_ on my thesis for school and I would appreciate if you could respect that." Eddie lied knowing that Fabian would feel bad for interrupting Eddie's study time. Eddie knew he was right when Fabian fell silent. "...BUT, then again maybe for a little money-and I mean American money-I could ask for a day extension as my 'poor great uncle has fallen sick'." Eddie smiled as he set the bait for his old roommate to take like the naïve character he was.

"OK. Three hundred dollars-American money, it's all I have now."

Eddie laughed internally, he didn't expect to Fabian to give that much. He was expecting one-hundrend-fifty so he could have money for gas and some food from the convenience store. "Three Hundred it is!" Eddie agreed greedily. "Wait-why are you coming to New York?"

Fabian was silent before answering. "Nina is getting married-and I wouldn't want to _miss_ it for the world."

* * *

><p>Amber Millington walked over to her sleek white laptop. The blond pulled her hair into a tight ponytail is she watched the computer screen load. She smiled once it was loaded and the background of her holding up her favourite hot red pumps from her Academy Graduation revealed itself. Staring at herself all dressed up for Graduation made Amber proud of herself, she had come a long way from being just '<em>The<em> Millington' in High School.

Amber had become a Fashion Blogger with over three million subscribers around the world and started a fashion line called; "Millington World". Her clothing items had been big in North America-featured in clothing franchises like _Gucci_, _YSL_ and _Louis Vuitton. _With her money plus her Father's money she could support herself, a million dollar penthouse and a magical wardrobe (that would put the one from _Narnia _to shame) filled with her luxurious clothes and accessories.

Amber checked her emails; her inbox filled with over 937 unread messages.

"Boring."

"Eww, he had the gross skin."

"Boring."

"Boring."

After a few more 'boring' emails she found one from _him_. "Oh, what's this?" She leaned in as she clicked it; the email address was not identified and the subject title read: WE ARE MORE HAPPY TOGETHER THEN WHEN WE WEREN'T TOGETHER AND STILL HAPPY!

_To: THEHEARTBREAKERMILLINGTON (a) millingtonworld . co . uk_

_From: Random_

_"Hey Amber,_

_I've thought about you a lot lately. I keep trying not to-believe me but it's getting too hard-but every time I 'm with another my conscience pretends it's you. It's the only way I can get through the day without hating myself, hating myself for not fighting for you back at Anubis House. I should have but I didn't and I'm so sorry for that. My fingers are shaking now and I want some way to express my feelings to you but I'm conflicted. If this email doesn't convince you to finally respond to my attempted confrontations then maybe I could convince you at Nina's wedding._

_I want you Amber, and I know that you want me._

Amber's blood ran cold and she slammed the laptop closed throwing her head into her manicured hands.

* * *

><p>Nina Martin stared at the twenty-two year old once Mara Jaffray-now Mara Campbell-in shock. Mara had arrived in New York two weeks earlier and she was staying with Nina and Ryan until Mick arrived next week. Mick was training for a huge marathon and couldn't delay training until next week and Mara had graduated from University a year early and was thinking about in rolling at an American University to get another degree.<p>

Mara sat on Nina and Ryan's couch with a coffee in her hand while Nina sat on the floor, crossed legged with Mara's wedding dress in her lap. "So you just are going to let me wear this dress?" Nina asked slowly, cautiously running her hands against the soft fabric. Mara's dress was a winter wonderland white, it was strap-less, the top part was skin-tight and layered with a see-through fabric while the skirt was puffy and looked like feathers of an Arctic Bird. "Mara it's so beautiful." Nina felt like crying, and then she felt ashamed for wanting to cry.

"I know." Mara said wistfully taking a drink from her mug. Mrs. Campbell herself felt like crying just thinking about her wedding day with Mick, it was right after she graduated early and Mick came number one in a race in Australia. The time just felt so right, and it was. After everything they had gone through they had made it.

Mara and Mick got married.

"Yeah, it was for my special day but I want it to be for yours." Mara smiled and Nina did too. When Mara found out that Nina's dress had been stolen she had packed hers up and brought it with her. Nina wouldn't accept Mrs. Moss-Ryan's mother-attempts at trying to buy her another dress. Mrs. Moss had already bought a 10.000.000 dollar dress for herself-Nina didn't want to impose.

"You girls." Ryan groaned sarcastically from the kitchen of his and Nina's large apartment. Ryan had been listening to Nina and her friend Mara fuss over a new wedding dress for the last five minutes as he prepared a coffee for him and his fiancé. He grabbed the two new mugs and walked into the living room where Nina and Mara were. "NO, NO, NO!" Mara and Nina crowed at the same time. "YOU CAN'T SEE THE DRESS RYAN-IT'S BAD LUCK!" Mara stated and Nina laughed as her adorable boyfriend backed slowly into the kitchen.

"I'll come get my coffee honey," Nina said and stood up, she stared at Mara after handing her back her dress. "Thanks Mrs. _Campbell_." The two exploded into laughter.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight you are going to crash her wedding." Eddie laughed as he drove. Fabian looked out on the road from the passenger seat. It was 1:00 in the morning and Fabian's flight had just landed about half hour ago. The flashy commercial lights of New York flashed brightly against the midnight black sky. Rain drizzled down Eddie's car windows and the traffic was horrid. Fabian already had a headache from flying but this was worse-plus Eddie's car consisted of empty <em>Starbucks<em> cups, unused University Campus Maps, and weird rock band CD cases that had cover photos of guys in leather choking each other with their tongues out.

"I'm arriving at the wedding without invitation." Fabian corrected closing his eyes and leaned his head against his window. He began listening to the drops of water slap the glass. Eddie laughed not believing Fabian. _Is 'Arriving Without Invitation' Brit code for 'Wedding Crashing'?_ Eddie thought to himself. The American composed himself. "Of course you're not." He said sarcastically but fell silent. Eddie was Fabian's roommate for three years and that was enough time to learn how to read Fabian inside and out.

Eddie turned off the road to a side alley that lead to a Church. He turned his car off, the sound of the rain got louder. "Uh, Eddie it's 1: 00 in the morning, I'm tired can't we just go to your place and sleep! Dude what are you doing?" Fabian asked looking out his window confused. "_Dude_," Eddie started. "I know a guy that's twenty-four hours open." Fabian scrunched his eyebrows worried. Was Eddie talking about a dealer? "What kind of guy?"

"A guy that makes...epic suits! If you are going to crash-excuse me-arrive without invitation to Nina's wedding then your going to have to do it right!"


	11. The Things We Do Online

_**Song: Princess Of China by Coldplay**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~10: The Things We Do Online~*~<strong>_

Eddie started the car again and shot down the dark alley and onto a back street. "Finn has the best suits in the city. I went to him when I was with my ex girlfriend Kelly-her parents were rich and I needed to impress, guess I don't need to impress anymore." Fabian ignored Eddie and his slightly depressing story. Fabian had only ever heard jokes and pick up lines out of Miller's mouth and he wanted to keep it like that. Instead Fabian's mind began to think about his plan, here he was in Eddie Miller's car, suit case in the trunk and driving to a probably sketchy guy named Finn who helped guys impress girls with clothes.

But what about the actually being there...at the wedding? He couldn't just arrive and do what? Drink some punch, give them his blessing. "What am I doing?" Fabian muttered and Eddie picked up on what he was saying. Miller looked at Fabian quickly before looking back out onto the road. "To crash a wedding you have to either convince one of the soon to be newly weds that the marriage is fatal. It's like you have to find a knife to saw the bond between the couple soon to be marriage partners. I'd know 'cause I've crashed a few wedding."

Fabian looked at Eddie suprised that he was helping him. Although Fabian didn't like the way Eddie said that there was a bond between the soon to be newly weds. A bond between _Nina and Ryan? _Fabian shuddered. "But Fabian we should worry about what your going to wear." Eddie and Fabian both laughed.

"OK. Tell me the stories of you crashing a 'few' weddings."

* * *

><p>Amber's phone began to ring and her heart raced. <em>What if it was him?<em> She thought to herself. What if? The question seemed to be on Amber's mind a lot these days. In fact it was all she thought about since she got that email from _him. _He had broken her heart; torn it from her chest, squeezed it in his fist forcing her to watch and then showering her in the broken fragments.

The blond was begining to regret her taking the Cab to the airport. She didn't have to be in New York until next week and plus _he _would be there, but something told her that if she didn't go there he would come to her. It was 9: 45 am and Amber had no idea how she had dragged herself out of bed and into a cab with her seven suit cases, three clutches, five totes and two metal boxes filled with shoes.

"Miss...aren't you going to get that?" The cab driver asked looking at Amber from the front mirror; he was probably becoming impatient with the continuing rings. "Of course." She said looking at the cab driver. She probably looked horrible-she had only half hour to do her make-up.

Amber slid open her phone. The ringing stopped and Amber held her breath.

"Hello?"

"Hi Amber, it's so good to hear your voice again...glad you got my email."

* * *

><p>Fabian stared at Eddie like he was crazy.<p>

"You want me to hack into Nina's Facebook account?" It was noon, Fabian and Eddie had gotten a suit last night and then came back fell asleep and got up an hour ago. "Yep." Eddie took a drink out of an energy drink that he mixed with Coke. "I got to go hand in a paper, go to class and then work on my thesis so I'll be back tonight! My roomate's name is Vincent and he'll be home around 8:00-I told him you were my cousin so just go with it Fabian!"

Fabian looked at Eddie who put down his energy drink and was slipping on his College Pullover covering his black skull covered tee. Fabian didn't want Eddie to leave-he couldn't hack into Nina's Facebook account all alone! "OK then good luck!" Fabian tried to smile and Eddie rolled his eyes walking out the apartment leaving Fabian alone.

"I can do this."

Fabian heard Eddie locked the door and Fabian began trying different passwords and codes. ONE MORE TRY BEFORE ACCOUNT IS DISABLED! Were the words that flashed on Eddie's third laptop's screen. "Come on Fabian...W.W.N.D?" He asked himself, WWND (what would Nina do?) Then it hit him. What would Nina do? Her life was surrounded by new place, dreams, friends and family. It wouldn't be something they would know about her it would be something that people from her past would know about-people from Anubis House.

PEOPLEFROMANUBISHOUSE777

He typed it in closing his eyes as he did so. He turned down the volume not wanting to hear if he had failed. A minute passed before he opened his eyes cautiously. Nina's account page was open on the screen. He did it! He had gotten into Nina's Facebook account. Of course the seventh hour of the seventh day of the seventh month and...Sibuna. That meant him-Nina's password some how involved him. Fabian couldn't help but smile.

He went to her mailbox automatically. It was a long list of conversations from people that Fabian didn't know. He went through them all-most of them were with Ryan talking about how much they loved each other or were on topics like 'did you see that game?'. "That's weird." Fabian said clicking on a message. Nina had adressed herself as 'Random' and it was written for an email address:

MILLINGTONHEARTBREAKER (a) millingtonworld . co. uk .

Nina didn't write that message-the messages all talked about Nina in third person, someone had been using her account to pose as a Random person so that they could talk to Amber about how much they loved her without anybody knowing. Only one other person would have access to Nina's account. The one person who she cared about most.

* * *

><p>"Come on let's get together. You can come to New York, we could stay at my beach house and then we can move to Cuba-we'd fly to Canada and then fly to Cuba so we could stay at my parents Resort." He started painting the future of him and Amber into her ear. Amber swallowed, this conversation was making her uncomfortable, and Amber had read that when people are uncomfortable, it causes wrinkles.<p>

"We were teenagers, anyways you were dating her, you told me that you weren't dating her anymore-you tricked me!" Amber's voice trembled, her discomfort was turning to anger. But she tried to keep quiet-she didn't want her words to be clear to the Cab driver-he would just judge her without hearing the full story.

"Yeah, but she and I are _settling _down! I don't want _settling _down...I want you."

"Well you lucked out on me years ago..._Ryan_."


	12. House of Faces pt 1

_**Chapter 11 is dedicated: to everyone who alerted this story!**_

_**Author Note: This story will alternate perspectives every space break. The two perspective are Fabian's point of view a week before the wedding and Nina's point of view during the wedding!**_

_**Song: Turning Page by Sleeping At Last**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~11: House of Faces ;;Part 1;;~*~<strong>_

Nina stared at the girl in the mirror. That girl wasn't her-in fact it wasn't a girl in the mirror but a women. A brave, young, smart, creative, talented women who today was dedicating her life to the man she trusted most-a man who shared her bravery, youth, intelligence, creativity, talent and most importantly love. Nina felt a tear slip and then another until she felt the train of tears soak her right cheek. She looked so beautiful today. Her silky honey coloured hair was pulled tightly in a bun and a sparkling hair clip kept her hair down where the hair spray couldn't do the job, Mara's dress fit like a glove and made her look like a fairy and her beauty artist made her feature so define.

Nina listened to her heartbeat as it steadily pounded in her chest. Somewhere downstairs in the ballroom Ryan's heart was pounded at the same speed-Nina knew it, she just knew it.

Nina was upstairs getting ready in the Bridal Dressing Room-only minutes ago it was packed with her friends and Ryan's girl family members, all attacking their hair, kissing each others cheeks, hugging, crying and slipping on gorgeous gowns-now they had gone downstairs and left her alone. The door swung open and Amber appeared. She was dressed in a peach cocktail dress with black pumps and her hair curled into tiny coils and pushed back by a thick midnight black velvet headband.

"Nina...it's time!" Amber smiled and Nina returned it. It was time. Amber disappeared and Nina closed her eyes.

"Nina! Finally I found you!" Nina spun around, her eyes darting open. Standing in the dressing room door was a twenty-two year old Fabian Rutter. _I must be dreaming!_ Nina thought to herself. He didn't seem real leaning in the doorway with an out of breath look on his face. "Fabian I'm about to get married...wait what are you doing here...no, how did you get in here?" She looked around expecting an open window, secret passage way but no! Fabian Rutter had just strolled into the Moss Estate and into Nina's room without anybody stopping him.

"Nina there is something I need to tell you."

* * *

><p>Fabian stared at himself in the mirror that was propped up against the wall in Eddie's spare bedroom. Next week Nina and Ryan were getting married and he had to practice what he was going to do. Nina was getting married at the Moss Estate which was where Ryan's stupid blue blood, rich family lived. The only time he'd be able to sneak away to Nina's dressing room from the Ball Room-where the wedding was going to be held-would be right before the Wedding March.<p>

He'd sneak upstairs, tell her about Ryan's secret messages and then let her confront Ryan herself. He had to stop to remind himself that he was letting her do the talking because he knew that he just wanted to throw a punch at that pig of a fiance and that would do nobody any good. He had read the message. It wasn't the only message either-there were plenty of more from months prior although none of them had been responded to. That made Fabian feel a bit better, he would have felt more sick if he had to read through Amber's reply messages.

He hadn't talked to Amber since their phone call back home; she kept calling and texting leaving messages about how she felt bad about how he found out about the wedding but Fabian ignored everyone of them. He didn't know what he would say if he did respond...

"Amber how could you?"

"Your Nina's best friend-does that not mean anything!"

"You've hurt more than just Nina-you've hurt me!"

"Do you not feel anything!"

"How can you be her bridesmaid-to stand beside Nina and _him _giving them your blessing!"

That was another thing that worried him. Not only would Fabian be destroying Nina's and Ryan's reletionship but Nina's and Amber's. So to push away his regretful thoughts he forced himself to remember: _Whatever, if Amber was really Nina's best friend she wouldn't have gotten together with Ryan in the first place.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The song was a slow march and Nina walked the walk alone. She had no father or even Gran to take the steps with her and Mr. Moss was barely mobile as he was very sick and spent his practically life-less days on life support in the Private Hospital Wing on the fifth floor of the Moss Estate. Everyone around her rose. They all wore fancy clothes but no amount of money spent on their fashion could compare to their comforting smiles.<p>

The music pounded in her ears, each note making her legs shake but she held her head high. Standing only a few feet away was Ryan, his blond hair slicked back and his blue eyes almost electric. Nina could barely breathe as he smiled at her.

"I love you." He mouthed not really looking at her but Nina didn't notice-neither did she notice when Amber cringed. "I love you too." She mouthed back but the thought of Fabian poisoned her mind. Only minutes ago he had come into her room and told her that Ryan had been cheating on her with Amber-that they've been doing it since High School, when Nina first sent the email of her and Ryan in Iceland to Amber.

But no.

Why would her best friend who was right now smiling and her boyfriend who was telling her he loved her do that?

* * *

><p>Fabian had no idea what he was going to say to Nina when he talked to her, maybe:<p>

"Nina...it's Ryan he's...no that won't work."

"Hey, Nina," Fabian waved to himself. "How's life...your getting married...didn't know that...oh yeah your fiance is cheating on you. Umm, not going to use that one."

"Ryan. Amber. Together." He blinked and continued with another line.

"Hate to break it to you but your mister is with ya' sister. Theoritacally speaking seeing as Amber isn't your actual..." Fabian trailed off.

"Ugh! Nina I care about you and that's why I want to tell you that I-!"

* * *

><p>Only minutes ago Fabian had told Nina that he loved her. That he didn't care about anything else, that he was probabaly going to get fired when he went back to Liverpool, that he would get behind in his courses and have to drop out because he had spent the last two weeks preparing to tell her about Ryan and that if she would just kiss him one last time before everything fell apart that he'd probably be able to face the consequences.<p>

Nina blinked and she was back at the alter...at her wedding, with Ryan. Ryan grabbed her hands and winked making Nina's knees weak, but it wasn't Ryan making her weak it was Fabian-his presence was in the ballroom was like a ghost taking their nails and digging it along her back. Chilly, harsh but some how relaxing. Everything began to click, like a missing puzzle peice had been finally found. This was never her story, nor was it Ryan's or theirs it was always Fabian's story.


	13. House of Faces pt 2

_**Chapter 12 is dedicated: to everyone who favourited this story!**_

_**Author Note: There is no time change-it's just Nina and Fabian at the wedding all the way through.**_

_**Song: The Funeral by Band Of Horses**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~12: House of Faces ;;part 2;; ~*~<strong>_

"Nina?" Ryan whispered quietly to Nina, he held her hands in his. "Nina?" He asked again. Nina stood beside him, her eyes dazed as if she was day-dreaming. Nina blinked and realised that everybody had been waiting for her. The feel of Ryan's hands felt foreign and she gently moved her fingers . "Are you OK?" Ryan asked her squeezing her hands to stop her fingers from moving. "I'm fine." She responded looking at the crowd of people who had all sat back down-their comforting smiles gone. "Sorry I must have dazed off!" She apologized to the crowd that she no longer recognized.

The laughed and then the service continued.

Nina could still feel Fabian, she could feel his eyes staring at her, seeing through her and she was scared that he might see into her mind and what she was thinking about. What was she thinking about? She was thinking about him. "Nina you have to repeat your vows." Ryan tried to smile at Nina but she could feel his annoyance as he squeezed her hands harshly. _Oh right-stop thinking about Fabian! _And for a few minutes Nina Martin forgot about Fabian Rutter and said her vows.

Fabian sat in the back row, Eddie sat beside him and so did Jerome and Patricia. After graduating from the Academy, Jerome and Patricia started dating seriously. They moved to Canada and for Fabian this was the first time seeing them since Trudy's Birthday Party/ One Year Reunion. Jerome held Patricia's hand squeezing it every five seconds-they looked happy, they really did. But Fabian wasn't exactly paying attention to Jerome and Patricia but at Amber-he glared at her as she stood holding a bouquet of flowers staring at the ceiling.

_You can't even look at them Amber, that's really pathetic. _He thought to himself shaking his head. "Dude are you OK?" Eddie asked in a whisper as Nina said her vows. Fabian looked down to see that his fists were clenched tightly together and a frosty white color. He realeased them and between his clenched teeth he managed a response. "I'm-fine!" His statment ran cold as Ryan finished his own vows. _I have to do something! I have to save Nina!_

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." Nina held her breath and closed her eyes, she was just waiting for someone to interrupt-to speak out and say something. "Alright then-Nina Martin do you promise to take-?" Nina opened her eyes-nobody had said anything, everything was flowing as planned. She smiled-now she didn't have to force Fabian out of his thoughts, he already gone from her mind. "WAIT!" Fabian's voice nearly screamed. "I, uh-I-um...I PROTEST!" _Oh please no!_

Fabian stood up and Eddie smirked-this is what the blond American boy was waiting for. "I, uh-I-um...I PROTEST!" Fabian didn't break his stare from Nina, it was like she was the only one in the room and in Fabian's minds she was the most important. Jerome and Patricia dropped each others hands and joined in with everyone else by giving Fabian a horrified stare. Fabian was pretty sure that Ryan's mother screamed something like: "SECURITY!". The crowds shocked expressions turned to amused expressions as they watched Fabian's dumb-founded face blink repeatedly. "Excuse me." Fabian said to Jerome and Patricia as he went around their seats so he could stand at the aisle. "Nina Martin...I love you." He muttered the last part but everyone in the ballroom could hear the three words that slipped from Fabian's mouth.

Ryan dropped Nina's hands and she flinched as she felt them drop to her sides. She had waited for the longest time for Fabian to tell her that he loved her in front of people and it was bittersweet now. Why? Why had he chosen now to confess his true feelings; was he trying to hurt her? "Fabian I'm sorry that you weren't invited but I'm going to have to get securtiy to escort you out!" Ryan's voice was unrecognizable in Nina's ears. Instead of paying attention to him, Nina stared at Fabian. He was standing in the aisle and she felt like she was dreaming as he walked down the carpet towards her; she felt she was dreaming a _nightmare_.

"Shut up Ryan!" Fabian snarled as he continued walking towards Nina. She was pretty sure that she heard Eddie make a cheering noise when Fabian said shut up. _Somebody say something! Somebody do something!_ All Nina wanted was the attention to be off her and she felt betrayed as the crowd stared at her in awe. Fabian stopped in his tracks, pulled out his phone and showed the crowd the screen. "Ryan here was seeing Amber. He was using Nina's account so that nobody would suspect that it was him...they had been seeing each other since Nina first told Amber about her new boyfriend..._seven_ years ago!" Fabian waved the phone around like a prize, like he had won some game.

Fabian hadn't shown Nina the message earlier, all he had done was tell her about what Ryan and Amber had been doing. Watching the cell phone screen made it all too _real_.

Fabian held his phone in his hand. "He doesn't love you Nina, I would never lie to you so why would I lie know? Please you know it's true-don't make a mistake that you will regret." Fabian felt like his knees were weak, he would collapse any second-he wanted to, if he collapsed then everything would go away. "Fabian don't make me repeat myself, you need to leave now-you weren't invited!" The crowd agreed with Ryan and the sound of their clapping and cheering filled Fabian's ears and he was now sure that he was going to pass out.

"STOP!" Nina spoke out, it was the first time she had really said anything. "Amber," Nina turned from Ryan to Amber who was blinking without pause. "If anybody can set this straight it's you Amber, were you seeing...Ryan?" Amber's silence answered the bitter question. "No." Nina covered her mouth, she felt sick and it wasn't about what was going on but she really felt sick. "No!" She repeated but it didn't sound like she was shocked, more like she was trying to convince herself. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Nina watched Amber begin to cry. "Nina you don't understand, I wasn't going behind your back, I love_d_ Ryan and because I did I trusted him and he fooled me as much as he fooled you..." Amber trailed off droping the flowers and clutching her stomach.

"Amber Millington," Nina said softly. "I hate you...I hate you so much, just get out of here. Just go." Nina voice remained soft and her calmness stabbed Amber repeatedly in the chest. Nina turned to Ryan. "I hate you Ryan and you don't have to leave because this is your family's property but in a minute I'm going to leave and your not going to follow, you can get your stuff tommorow." Nina coughed and Ryan stared at her. "Baby I made a few mistakes but you have to-!" Ryan stopped. "I'm not going to drive here and drop your stuff off, you can come back to _my_ apartment and your stuff will be in the lobby. It was nice knowing you."

Fabian smiled, this is what he wanted-the truth to be finally heard.

"Don't you smile...you are in it just as they are," Nina then turned to Fabian. "You came here to hurt me and now you did; are you happy because I'm not. I hate you Fabian Rutter."


	14. That Was So Last Year

_****Song: The Sky's Still Blue (Microsoft Commercial Version) by Andrew Belle****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~13: That Was So Last Year~*~<strong>_

Fabian stared at the girl in front of him.

He couldn't believe it. It had been a year since the wedding, a year since Fabian Rutter had last talked to Amber Millington. She wore light make-up, pushed back her straight blond hair with a a large black bow attached to a thin black band and dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, black riding boots, a black skin-tight speghetti strap tank top beneath her see-through, cropped pastel pink button-up blouse. Amber hadn't changed much-her Fashion Line bloomed in Austraila and her blog went from three million subscribers to six million-there wasn't anything that Amber could do to change.

Amber and Fabian had decided to meet up at this Coffee Shop in London-where both of them lived-to talk. But now that they were there, there wasn't much to talk about. Fabian had gotten a new job after returning back to Liverpool twelve months ago. He also graduated from school, suprisingly he didn't fall behind in his courses but he did have to pick up a new class after missing three weeks-even though he tried to file for 'Family Emergency'. He moved from Liverpool to London and got a job as Executive Manager Assistant for a Commercial Manufacturing company.

The two old friends both picked up their coffee mug at the same time and took an equally awkward sip. They had gotten a seat outside on the Coffee Shop's patio-the sound of cars or buses driving down the busy road and people walking down the street in heels or boats filled the pregent silence. Amber blinked uncomfortably. She didn't really now why she said yes to seeing Fabian, the guilt that lingered in her heart had grown and then slowly died over the last twelve months but seeing Fabian made it blossom once more.

"So you haven't heard from Nina...since you know?" Fabian put his mug down trying to start small talk.

Amber sighed, she was relieved that Fabian was the first to make a move. "No-no I haven't, have you?"

"We talk...sometimes." Fabian and Nina had patched up their reletionship some-what. They remained friends, they called each other and she wrote him post cards but that was it-the last time they saw her face to face was at the wedding. Fabian let his head fall down, he'd been searching for her; all he knew was that she had moved out of America. He was tired, he was just _so_ tired. Amber watched Fabian's features twist in pain and she felt bad for him. She had stopped feeling bad for herself, it wasn't her who deserved the pity and it made her ashamed that it took her seven years to figure that out. She took another sip of her now cold coffee.

"Fabian," Amber asked pulling the mug from her lip glossed lips. "Did you love _her_, did you love Nina? It had been so long since Amber had said Nina's name but she was glad that it was now. Fabian watched Amber carefully, he didn't trust her like he used to but something at the back of his mind told him that he should.

"Yes, I still do, you know?" He smiled but it didn't reach his dead eyes.

"I know."

"Why does it matter though to you? Your life is good-you were the one who did wrong-and yet out of us it was you and _him_ who ended up OK." Fabian had always wondered that, why Amber and Ryan had gotten off so easily and he envied them from where he sat at the bottom of Nina's importance list.

Amber blinked. She knew that she had expected this from him but she that didn't stop her from not wanting it to happen. She set down her coffee.

"I was a teenager, I was a fool and idoit and I know that it doesn't excuse anything! But I wasn't really smart back then, I couldn't stand on both feet without needing someone to lean on so here came this guy and he was sweet and he didn't stand around letting me lean on him but he stood around and taught me how to stand. I felt like I owed him so I loved him. Only later after spending a month with him did Nina email this picture of her and her boyfriend and I found out that Ryan had been using me to cheat on her. So I stayed with him for another month thinking everytime he went away that I'd break up with him when he came back. But I loved him and finally after a month of sneaking around I broke up with him and Nina stopped talking about him. Two years later Ryan came back to Liverpool and he told me that he and Nina broke up: she never talked about him so I believed him."

She paused and continued.

"I guess I kind of knew he was lying but I so badly wanted to believe him. Then Victor died and Nina came, I wanted to tell her that when Ryan and her were together I was with him and that now that they were 'broken up I was his new girlfriend but then her Gran died and I thought I'd tell her later. It was when Nina came back to Anubis House to tell us that she was moving to New York did I realise that Ryan never broke up with Nina-it was his way of getting me to go out with him. It all stopped until I graduated and he started sending messages to me on Facebook as 'Random' and then they stopped again until a week before the wedding he sent me another and I thought that if I just pertended that nothing ever happened it would be OK, both of us could be free."

Amber paused again staring at Fabian.

I'm sorry it took seven years for me to realise that I would never really be free until the truth was heard, and I'm sorry that I couldn't tell the truth and that it had to be you because if I had told the truth a long time ago you could be with Nina right now."

"Amber?"

Amber looked up from her coffee mug. "Yeah?" A hopeful look in her eyes. "It's not me you should be saying sorry to, but for the record I forgive you."

"Thanks Fabes."

And for the first time in a while, Fabian's smile reached his eyes.

* * *

><p>Nina sipped her tea and continued typing on her laptop. She was still a Journalist but she was living abroad. Her breath smelled like mint tea, she wore no make-up and had her straight hair long and parted, she was dressed in a black blazer over a violent violet colored dress that went just at the end of her thighs so you could see her knee high, flat black boots. Nina sat at her office desk typing up an article about a new indie rock band called 'Dry Them Tears', she had interviewed them last week. Nina's office smelled like lavender and on the yellow painted walls were pictures, notes, interviews and some of her award winning articles. Her fingers moved hastily across the keyboard, the computer not recognizing some of the key strokes.<p>

Her cell phone buzzed, she rolled her eyes, stopped typing and pressed talk. FABIAN flashed on her screen and her annoyed expression slightly softened.

"Hey Fabian." She looked up at her open door to see if her boss or one of the interns were coming, right now she should be working not talking.

"Hey babe."


	15. House of the Friend Zone

**Chapter 14 is dedicated to: Myself, I'm glad I got that this far!**

**Author Note: The next plot will be coming soon and I would like to say thank-you for all the support! Fourteen chapters: wow!**

**Song: Heart Of Life by John Mayer**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~14: House of the Friend Zone~*~<strong>

"Hey Babe." Fabian said through the phone and Nina laughed, everytime Fabian called he would say something that implied that they were dating. She knew that it should have made her uncomfortable but somehow she couldn't find it in her to stop him-she liked the way he made her laugh. "What's up?" Nina asked, closing her laptop. She also knew that she had to finish her article on the new indie rock band so she could work on a new peice about Ancient Eygpt Mythology but her interview with the 'Dry Them Tears' was practically garbage: all they wanted to talk about was partying and girls and Nina didn't want an article that made her look like a Teen Tabloid Writer.

"Umm, nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice." He said probably quoting something off the internet. "Ha, ha...your so sweet!" She replied chewing her bottom lip but stopped remembering that it was a bad habbit. "Nina, you OK?" Fabian asked when Nina stopped talking. She just closed her eyes. Nina hated when he said that. She hated that he still cared about her, why couldn't he just say something mean to her-it had been so easy for her to say something bad to him. "Fine." She lied, if he was going to care about her then she wouldn't give him something to worry about.

"Look, Nina...I want to see you...face to face. To talk, and before you say no think about it. It's been twelve months, and speaking of it being awhile you wouldn't believe who I talked to today at this Coffee Shop."

"Fabian, we aren't _real_ friends." Nina protested ignoring his change of subject.

"Shut up Nina...we are. OK? No matter what you say, you know that I consider us in 'The Friend Zone', because we talk with each other and we share things...and we are there for each other-or at least I am for you." Fabian muttered but Nina heard and flinched quickly. She fell silent. _The Friend Zone? _Nina thought to herself. "Fabes, TFZ, is used to imply a romantic nature of sorts..." Nina trailed off thinking: _Did I just call him Fabes and not in a joking content? _Fabian noticed too. "So I'm up a level and have graduated from 'Fabian'," He teased. "...and Nina, I know what The Friend Zone implies...that's why I used it."

Nina couldn't speak, when did Fabian Rutter get so confident? Did it just happen overnight or did it happen in the twelve months she shut people out and for the third time started a new life?

"Please don't tell me I killed you." Fabian laughed and Nina couldn't help but smile. Fabian had a nice laugh, a laugh that made her heart warm.

"No...no you didn't." She regained her voice.

"Good, wouldn't want a pretty face like yours to go to waste." He teased.

"How do you know if I am pretty if you can't see me?" She retorted.

"Just go with it."

Evening turned to night as Fabian and Nina talked. Everybody on her entire floor at her work building had gone home except for Missy-the secetary. Nina talked about her interview with the band, how they were late and then hit on her and talked about their lame girlfriends, how they wanted new ones and if Nina was interested. Fabian laughed at that. Then he talked about how his Boss fired another co-worker and how he had coffee with Amber. Nina smiled at the boss comment but went quiet during the talk about Amber. She still felt guarded around those kind of topics. So they moved on and talked about other random stuff in their lives; Nina would never know that when they weren't talking on the phone Fabian was an emotional mess and acted depressed, she would never know how much these talks brought him back to life.

"So, Fabian about meeting up..." Nina started.

"So you've realised that you can't stay away from me?" Fabian said hopefully.

"No."

"Um, you got the invitation to Patricia and Jerome's wedding...right?" Her throat closed and she felt stupid. What was she doing.

"Yeah, it came in the mail just yesterday, so strange you know? They used to act like they hated each other and next thing you know they are living in Canada in some ski lodge and now they are getting married back here in London...wait why, are you going?" Fabian smiled widely knowing that Nina couldn't see it. "Um, yeah and I was wondering if we could go together." Fabian became silent and Nina's heart sped up. _Did I really just ask him out?_

"I don't know Martin, I mean last time we were at a wedding you said you hated me," The memory made Nina tense. The truth was her anger was misdirected. Nina knew she shouldn't have asked. "Sure...why not?" He finished. "As friends!" She added quickly before she heard Fabian say yes. "Friends." He smiled to himself and he wondered if Nina could see his smile through the phone, wherever she was. She hung up and re-opened her laptop feeling a new kind of inspiration.


	16. Enjoying the Chase

**Song: Ships In The Night by Mat Kearney**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~15: Enjoying the Chase~*~<strong>

Fabian stared at a twenty-year old version of Alfie Lewis. The two were sitting inside the same Coffee Shop that Fabian met up with Amber days before. Alfie had his computer plugged in, his headphones jammed into the jack all while he sipped at his Ice Coffee. Alfie had become what they called a 'young comedic star'. He spent most of his time touring around Europe doing skits with his team or being a comedic host for reality TV shows in London. Out of all of the Anubis Residents, Lewis was the only one who hadn't changed one bit. "Alright, alright my nerd-tastic friend-let us begin on the hunt!" Alfie laughed as he spoke in one of his many strange accents.

Fabian rolled his eyes and thought: '_this is the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life...and I've done plenty of stupid stuff!'_

After Nina had asked Fabian to go to Patricia and Jerome's wedding with her, Fabian felt like he couldn't wait for another two months to see her. He needed to find her...now!

"Alright then, all I have to do is search in 'Nina Martin'-." Alfie started to say as he began to type the first few letters of Nina's name. "I already tried that," Fabian interjected. "There are like a billion 'Nina Martins' in the world." Alfie nodded taking in the information. "But..." The jokester started. "Alfie Lewis didn't search it." He finished turning his head back to the screen. Fabain snorted. "As if that will make a difference." He muttered under his breath before raking a hand through his messy hair.

Alfie finished typing in Nina's name and a list of _Facebook_ profiles, _Wikipedia's_, _MySpace_ pages, _Tumblr_'s, _Twitter_ accounts, _Youtube_ Channels, blogs and websites showed up.

"See!" Fabian arched his eyebrows slightly satisfied at being right but at the same time disapointed that Alfie hadn't found her. "Well...Rutter, your problem was that you stopped there; I, on the other hand will continue to search." Alfie added 'North America' into the search engine and Fabian leaned in closer to the laptop screen intrigued. He really was an idoit for not realising that he could've added a location.

"Wait, I don't know where she lives?"

Alfie smiled sarcastically. "Well, Fabian, do you have any other information on the chica besides her name!" Alfie snapped and pouted before taking a sip of his Iced-Coffee. Fabian flinched. "Uh...well, she was a Journalist for _The New York Times! _I have some of her articles, they were really good, you know!" Fabian smiled and Alfie typed in 'Nina Martin, New York Times."Seven _Twitter_ accounts popped up and Alfie smiled. Fabian sighed and looked away from Alfie's computer screen; he was so close to finding her yet he was afraid that if he got excited now he would just be let down.

So as Fabian stared at the other citizens on the Coffee Shop patio he fell into a dream...

_"Hey you." Nina appeared, she smiled nervously while bitting her bottom lip. Fabian looked around, they where in the middle of nowhere...literaly, a pure white backdrop stood behind them. Was he in Heaven, because if Heaven was this he would be happy, it sure beat real life. "__Hey." He settled with it, he was afraid if he asked where they were she would give him an answer that he wouldn't want to hear._

_Nina didn't say anything as she walked closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her nervous smile turned into a blissful one. They were dangerously close and all Fabian could comprehend was her strawberry scent. "I love you so much!" She whispered pressing her forehead against his. Fabian's heart raced and he closed his eyes, he had never felt this comfortable in his life. "I know." He finally said and then the feel of her arms left along with her smell._

_Fabian opened his eyes but she was gone and the white surrounding turned to black._

"...FABIAN!" Alfie shouted in Fabian's ear making him jump in suprise. "Dude, I've been calling you for like seventeen hours." Alfie exaggerated. "As if." Fabian said dryily turning his head back to the laptop screen embarrased. "What did you find?" He quickly added, trying to change the subject.

"Hmmm, just found some stuff" Alfie smiled slyly and pulled the laptop off of the table, away from Fabian's reach. "Give it Mate." Fabian groaned slightly. He was tired and all Fabian wanted was to find her. Would this be considered as him stalking her? Was Fabian Rutter stalking...Nina Martin? Did that make him a wierdo? Suddenly Fabian thought about being Anubis House...before Nina, and how he had been such a dork. Fabian had been the defination of outcast until Joy and Patricia took him under their wings and even then he was still made fun of...for having only girls as friends.

"Give me 50 pounds." Alfie offered and Fabian jerked his head back. "Or...you don't get to see the review she wrote recently for the Online Broadsheet she works at now..." Alfie taunted. Fabian huffed...he had no patience for Alfie's idoitic tendancies. "I never promised you any payment...plus, I don't carry even 30 pounds. Be rational Lewis...maybe I should just call and ask her!" Fabian said as he stared Alfie.

Alfie let out an irratated sigh. "WAIT-YOU HAD HER PHONE NUMBER AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT, THAT MIGHT'VE BEEN OF USE TO ME," Alfie looked at Fabian's shell-shocked face. "Fine." Alfie set the laptop down and Fabian looked at the online article. "Alfie all this says is Nina Martin, 'The Evening Standard: This Is London'..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**_Broadsheet_: It's a UK term for a serious newspaper**

**_The Evening Standard: This Is London_: Is a real online archive in London. In other words it means that Nina is working for a newspaper in London, which means she lives in London...**


	17. House of Fabina

_**Chapter Sixteen is dedicated to: The readers who have been reading my other stories "Got To Be You" and "My Love".**_

_**Song: Demons by Imagine Dragons**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~16: House of Fabina~*~<strong>_

In life there are moments; parts of time that people capture to keep forever. Fabian had been through the ringer so many times, he was suprised he could still say he had moments. But there he was: running. Running 'cause he had to chase one of the moments he had lost a long time ago.

Fabian Rutter was _chasing Nina Martin.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Alfie had shown Fabian an article for a London Online Archive that Nina wrote for. The two old friends had found out that Nina lived in London; <em>ANIBAF ave. 1915, left. <em>The feeling of anger and happiness had surged through Fabian when he found out that Nina had been living five blocks from him for the last twelve months. Alfie had encouraged him to go to Nina, confront her for the first time in awhile, being impulsive Fabian left the coffee shop and began running.

Running after Nina.

Fabian's feet burned as he turned the block. His lack of physical activity and his worn shoes didn't go well as he ran. His heart hammered in his chest and the royal blue wind-breaker he wore hit face everytime his left foot hit the pavement. The faster he ran the more he began to doubt himself.

_What if Nina doesn't let me in?_

_What if Alfie got the address wrong?_

_What if I'm wrong about our constant mends in our torn reletionship mean nothing?_

_What if she isn't home?_

The questions flooded his head. Tears filled his eyes from running against the light wind and self doubt. Fabian swerved in between people walking on the sidewalk. He was on the main road and people swarmed the roads. The smell of fresh bread filled his nose as he ran past the bakery; the scent was so distracting he almost ran into a little boy. "Sorry!" Fabian called to the boy and his Mother as he continued running without pause. Fabian still couldn't believe Nina lived here, in his neighbourhood! She probably knew the people he knew, ate at the restraunts he ate at, sat in the park reading where he spent his afternoons.

His head began to pound as all of his thoughts bounced around. He stopped and looked up at the street name, _ANIBAF ave. _He read in his head and sprinted down the lane on the left side. It was a side street straight off the main road, the futher he ran, the less crowded it became_. 1911, 1913...1915. _Fabian skitted in his tracks, his wind-breaker stopped flapping and his breathing slowed.

Fabian looked Nina's house up and down. It was skinny and attached to another house. The red brick looked good with the black metal roof; her front door was yellow and gold numbers displayed _1915_. This is where Nina lived? It didn't seem very home-like; Fabian wasn't suprised though, he expected Nina to live in a place where she could pick up her things and leave. His phone buzzed and he looked at the caller display. NINA MARTIN.

"Hello?" He said through the phone as he watched Nina's house like a hawk. If he looked away he was afraid that it might disappear.

"Hello?" He repeated.

"Hey Fabian-Fabes," Nina's voice sounded sick; like she had a cough of some sort. "Look I wanted to talk about Patricia and Jerome's wedding. Um, I don't think we should go together, I now it makes me a horrible person. But I'm not really sure I'm ready to see you again. Nor Amber."

Fabian blinked, what was he supposed to do? He was just so tired of it, he was tired of everything.

He wasn't about to stop. Nina couldn't stop him. They had come so far. They broke up, she came back, he comforted her, she left, she got engaged, he broke the marriage, she hated him, he didn't, they became friends...and he had found her, once again. And yet, she still pushed Fabian away. She pushed everyone away. He thought about how he had forgave Amber and how Nina's voice got all closed up over the phone whenever he talked to about her.

"I'm sorry Nina-oh wait I'm not really sorry-but you got to stop doing this. I am standing in front of your house now could you please come outside. Let's talk-and we don't have to talk as anything more than friends but that's all I want. Please, after everything you've put me through; I kind of deserve it don't you think?"

The line went quiet. "Nina, are you still there?"

He took a deep breath in, he must be going crazy! _I can do this. _He promised himself. He took careful steps to the door and when he reached it he gently rapped on it. His first knock was answered with no response. He continued and it repeated...no response. "Nina!" He called feeling helpless. He wanted to drop to the ground and cry. Everything she had taught him everything she had helped him with, she wasn't here to do now. "Come on, Nina...please open up the door!" He pleaded.

The door pulled open a creak. Nina's face hadn't changed at all. She wore a black skirt, blazer and camisole as if going to work; but the shape of her clothes made it seem like she had just rolled out of bed. Fabian felt out of place in his jeans and t-shirt. Nina's hair had grown long again; it too resembled a lazy nature. To go with her frenzy appearance, Nina wore a scared expression.

"Come in Fabes." She said quietly, pulling the door open a little more. "Come in."


	18. Wind Me Up Then Wind Me Down

_**Chapter Seventeen is dedicated to: Every single one of my favourite HOA writers or writers who's stories I've favourited-your fanfictions were kind of the inspiration for this story!**_

_**Song: Please Don't Leave Quite Yet by Adam Agin**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Italics =**__**Flashback of follow-up from chapter 16  
>Default text (normal) = Live Action<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~17. Wind Me Up Then Wind Me Down~*~<strong>_

_"Come in Fabes." She said quietly, pulling the door open a little more. "Come in."  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next morning came faster than anything for both Fabian and Nina. For Fabian he woke up back at his apartment-Nina had drove him home after the two had <em>talked<em>. A warm feeling wrapped itself around his heart as he woke up. The morning light streamed in from the window; today it made Fabian's bedroom nice and warm. The comforting feeling of Saturday morning kept Fabian in bed and he didn't mind at all. He pictured Nina lying in her bed seven blocks away watching the same sunrise that he did.

_Fabian walked into Nina's home. The smell of old fireplace filled his nose as he scanned the front hall. It along with the rest of her home was a mess. Pictures scattered every free surface-some framed, others not-he stepped in. He felt like an intruder; like he wasn't supposed to be there. Fabian felt himself look at Nina; her muddy brown eyes were moving quickly, never staying in one place._

_The sound of Nina's tapping feet and nervous hand-rubbing punctured the pregnant silence. Fabian couldn't decide if he was glad that they were quiet or not. Nina closed her eyes trying to block out the fact that he stood beside her. Fabian decide he didn't like the silence._

_"Nina...what are these pictures?"_

Nina rolled over in her cacoon of blankets, her chest hurt like it did every morning. She was grateful for the darkness in her bedroom; Nina didn't have any windows. The bittersweet memory of Fabian filtered her mind; mixed with the morning pains Nina felt like throwing up. What had she done? She shouldn't have kissed him last night; she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. Nina sighed. She wanted in that very moment to kiss Fabian again, to feel his lips against hers but she pushed the feelings back.

There was too little time; she needed to focus on her writing and her writing only.

_"Memories. I just keep them; some of the older ones are memories of Gran and me. It's been hard since she died, I look at these to-." Nina spun around so her back faced Fabian. What was she doing? She was still trying to wrap herself around the idea that he was in her house, just standing there. That's what he was doing: standing there. He didn't deserve to know about her pictures! A reserved frustration built up inside Nina's chest._

_"To...what?" Fabian said; Nina expected him to step closer to her but instead he took a gallery glance at the photos. They weren't all photos of Gran and Nina, some of the ones framed were pictures of Fabian and the rest of the Anubis House residents. They were everywhere. "To remember, thats all I have," She spun back around. "Memories." Fabian shook his head and picked up a framed picture of him and Nina at the Prom; both of them looked so young in their Prom King and Queen crowns._

_"No Nina-you had me."_

Fabian threw back his blankets; he could still feel Nina's soft lips and he longed for them again. This time Fabian didn't have to feel guilty for wanting her. Why? Because for the first time in years he knew that she wanted him back. Fabian looked at his alarm clock. 9:07, it read. Maybe he could go to the flower shop, get some flowers and suprise her. Nina was always the kind of person to get up early in the morning.

_"Your right I had you, but Gran was ill. I had to leave Anubis House that term. I wanted to return but Gran was sick with cancer!" Nina's mouth dried when she said the word cancer and she covered her mouth with her hand. Fabian took a deep breath, he wanted to hug her, to promise a better day but-this time he was letting her come to him._

_"...they thought she was getting better, doctors put her on some drug and it worked for like two years, when I returned back to Anubis that day for Victor's wake...she had an attack. I couldn't see her...two days later her still terminal cancer infested body couldn't fight it. She died!" Fabian felt sick as he watched the withdrawn Nina rant._

_"Want to know the best part?" She looked down at her shoes. "The best part is..."_

Nina pulled herself out of her bed and struggled to breathe. It was getting worse every single day and she knew it. Nina stumbled to the light switch and flipped it on. The light above Nina's bed filled her room and she closed her eyes. _Forget Fabian, forget...just forget. _She thought in her head. It took years but Nina had come to terms with herself. If she were to move on in the short time left, she had to cut herself off completely.

So that's what Nina did right then and there that Saturday Morning. She cut herself off and got ready for the long day ahead.

_She faltered. She knew that he deserved an answer but she couldn't instead she let her guard down and started crying, her body began shaking with her sobs. She wanted to collapse to the floor, to let all the pressure fall in on her, but what good would that be? None. Nina was so lost in her tears, she didn't realise that Fabian hads walked over to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder; this was routine. They had done this so many times before Fabian felt engineered to do so. When Nina felt broken, he picked up the pieces. When he felt broken..._

Fabian smelled the sunflowers that he held securely in hand, he handed the money to the man at the register. It was official: Fabian Rutter found true love in Nina Martin.

_...she left him there._

Fabian listened for the familar _beep_, when he unlocked his car. He opened the door, the smell of vanilla cupcakes filling his nose. Fabian used vanilla cupcake scented shampoo and whenever his car seats got dirty he shampooed them with his hair products. The truth was he only started using vanilla cupcake his Ninth Year at the Academy. Nina used to leave her stuff all over Anubis House and it was easier for Fabian to borrow hers then to get new for himself. He only continued using the stuff because it reminded him of her.

Fabian gently placed the flowers in the left seat and got into the one beside it. The sun still shined and Fabian smiled. He looked at the flowers worried that the pink plastic wrapping around it had been ruined and then sighed when they looked fine. He put his car keys in and the radio started to play some classical symphony peice-Beethoven maybe? As Fabian drove he tapped nervously against the steering wheel, he turned down ANIBAF ave.

He could see Nina's red brick house; Fabian found a free parking spot and as the sound of the engine died, the sound of his pounding heartbeat grew. He looked at the house. On this block of the neighbourhood white clouds blocked the sun; it looked kind of depressing. Fabian sighed and I mental self-argument began in his mind, _I can do this...you can do this! Maybe she's sleeping...maybe she's awake! Maybe I should call her...yes! Call her! _ Fabian pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number.

_"Come here." He guided her to the sofa in the sitting room, she numbly complied. Nina's body was shaking violently. Fabian had to side step many pictures on the way to the sofa. Nina felt like a feather, Fabian wondered if she was eating properly. Nina's sofa was leather and brown. It was also old and worn, the leather was tearing revealing yellow foam beneath and the thread sewed at the arms were dangling. The sofa whined when the two sat on it._

_"See. It's OK. Nina, it's hard that you lost someone. I know what it's like you know. Losing someone." Fabian tried a smile and Nina barely nodded but her breathing calmed down. He rubbed her back as if she was about to throw up. "You lost someone Fabes? You never told me." She managed in between silent chokes._

_"Yeah... I lost you."_

"Hello, you've reached Nina Martin's home number. I'm sorry but I'm not available-hello?" Nina's cracked voice broke through the answering machine. _What's wrong with her voice? _He thought to himself from his car. Fabian stared at her house while he began talking quickly, ignoring his concern. "Hey Nina, it's me Fabian. I came to drop of flowers-unless that's too much; but uh, I really wanted to see you...not that I'm stalking you-now that would be crazy and-!" Fabian blushed even though Nina couldn't see him.

"Fabian, calm down," She still sound bad. "About the kiss and last night...now I want us to be friends and all but please..."

_"You didn't lose me." She regained her normal tone and he took this as a moment. He leaned in, closing the space between them. His hands were the first to touch her tear streaked face. His lips followed his hands' lead. Fabian had no control over himself, his body was doing it all for him. He kissed her and she was suprised for a moment, not moving as his lips moved gently against hers. It was an awkward position and Nina forced herself to think about anything else but the aching feeling in her chest._

_"...don't be angry. I don't think we should be together, we can be friends and all but-!"_

Fabian didn't stop, he could feel his heart hammering and he could hear hers but if he pulled away now then what would that mean for them? He didn't want the moment to end. Nina felt herself give in as her lips started to move. His hot breath warmed her lips and slowly everything that had happened to her since Anubis House faded away. Nothing else was important. Her hands stayed at her sides as his stroked her cheeks. Fabian felt her tears against his fingers, he wasn't sure if she realised she was crying. Their mouths matched one another and she smiled against his lips. They weren't sad tears, they were happy tears.

Fabian hands curled into tight fists and he shut off his phone. His breathing sped up and he squeezed his cell phone tight. Fabian's head began to pound as heard his knuckles crack. He kept squeezing his phone but after a minute his fingers felt tingly. He realeased the phone and it dropped into his lap. Fabian stared at it in disgust. He picked the phone back up and slammed it against the dashboard. _What is she so scared of?_ After hitting it once he had to hit it again. _I'm trying! _He could feel the anger surging in him but he didn't want to hold it back. _This had been a waste of my time! _Fabian slammed the phone down over and over, sometimes his hand himself took the hit. _Years, years of my life I could've spent it with someone who cared! _The phone cracked and he threw it down on the passenger seat.

The flowers...they were still so neatly wrapped. Fabian stared at them. _Oh god what have I done! _His hand stung, he looked down at it. It was bloody and the fingers looked mangled as they were twisted in positions that didn't look healthy. Fabian looked at the broken phone, the sprung wires and cracked front glass. Had he done that? Had he really lost control? Fabian's head hit the steering wheel and he started to cry. In his mind he knew that the saddest part was that he didn't even know what he was crying for.

Suprisingly he was the first to pull away. Nina's eyes stayed closed, she could smell his mint breath in her face. Her eyes fluttered open to see Fabian's red face. He had grown, his facial features had matured, his hair was different, his style was more grown up and yet in that moment he looked like the Year 9 boy that gave Nina his heart. "I'll remember this moment forever." He promised and she leaned in this time taking the lead in another kiss.

Fabian started the car. If Nina could do it he could too. He was going to start over; after everything he was sure that he deserved to give up. The chase was making him tired. The next time he'd probably see Nina would be in weeks, months, years maybe? Maybe...he was just so tired of maybe. He wanted yes! He wanted something secure; something where he didn't have to tread carefully around or try not wince everytime it burned him. He was going to forget her; he was going to forget every kiss, every hug, every laugh...

He continued driving and the further he drove the longer the line between him and Nina ran.

* * *

><p>Even though Nina had promised herself to get up she didn't. Instead she got back into bed, the body pains worse than ever before.<p>

_"Want to know the best part?" She looked down at her shoes. "The best part is..."She didn't say it to him but she thought it painfully. '...and the best part is; that the cancer that my Gran had...it was generic, I have cancer Fabian. I'm dying right here right now.'_


	19. House of Change

_**Chapter Eighteen is dedicaited to: Thalia Marie Grace, I love your stories-in my opinion your the best HOA writer-and the fact that you left a review on one of my mine means the world to me.**_

_**Song 1 (Fabian): Way To The Future by Katie Herzig**_  
><em><strong>Song 2 (Nina): Angels On The Moon by Thriving Ivory<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~18: House of Change~*~<strong>_

Fabian walked into his office with a bit of a skip. He held a coffee in one hand and a breifcase filled with child actor assesment papers in the other. Fabian worked as Executive Assesment Director at one of the many branches of a Commercial/Advertising Manufacturing Company. The elevator beeped behind him and a group of interns flooded out. Fabian smiled and passed the coffee to Gloria, the secratary. Gloria gave a warm smile, she was sixty years old, but you'd never know because she used special herbal wrinkle treatments, died her hair blond every week and had a smile nice enough it could be on a 'Women Have The Power' kind of poster.

"Just the way you like it," Fabian tapped against her front desk. "I would stay and talk but I have to get to my office-you know James, he'll be angry if I don't go through the actors for the next playground commercial by lunchtime." To make his point, Fabian gestured to the watch strapped to his wrist. 9:45 it read. "Oh sweetie, you get on then!" Gloria laughed gently and threw back the cashmere scarf around her neck.

Fabian laughed with her and continued through the office. Past Gloria's desk, placed next to each other were twenty cubicals filled with staff working for James-your typical old school boss. Fabian passed Jake at the photo copy. Jake and Fabian were friendly, but Jake spent most of his time in James' office being screamed at. "Good morning Jake." Fabian gave a small wave and Jake looked up. He had long blond hair, green eyes and a depressed expression. "Morning Fabian, I'm working on another billboard design but James gave me the worst team ever, hopefully that artist coming in-what's her name? Hedi? Hopefully she'll be good, plus my wife is pregnant...again! She just keeps popping them out!"

Fabian gave a sympathetic laugh and continued to walk. _Jake is always complaining! _Fabian was glad that he didn't have anymore girl problems. It had been two weeks since Fabian had given up on Nina, he was glad for it too. A weight had been lefted off his shoulders. He had changed for her, he let himself be humilated and thrown around, taking for granted and now...he was free. Fabian hung his jacket up on his hook, his office smelled like cinnamon.

Cinnamon! They have pastries downstairs!

Fabian smiled and sat down in his chair. He had gotten his own office a week ago when James had let go yet another one of the assement directors. Fabian slapped his thighs, the morning sun was shining, he had his own office and they were cinnnamon buns downstairs! Life was rolling smoothly unlike before. _I deserve this! _He thought to himself.

And it was true...Fabian Rutter desered to have a Nina Martin free life.

* * *

><p>Nina stared at the phone from her couch. In five minutes she would have to leave to go to work, her team needed to jot down some notes for the new, summer web format. Her doctor had advised Nina to stop going to work. In fact her doctor had already written seven advisory forms-each of them ended up in the garbarge. Nina continued to stare at the phone, this morning she went to go visit her doctor-he told her that she should be resting, praying saying goodbye and that if she was incapable of caring for herself she could stay in the hospital.<p>

Nina had no plans to die in a hospital, but she did have plans to say goodbye. She was building up the courage to call Amber Millington. Out of everyone she had ever met after Anubis House it would be Amber who would miss her the most; Fabian would move on-he'd love another, Ryan would come home one day to recieve a letter that he would read beside his new girlfriend, the other Anubis residents would never know that she was gone but Amber..._that_ Nina wasn't sure about.

Nina dialed Amber's number-it suprised her that she still knew it. The phone rang four times, Nina brushed her hair back and wiped her eyes expecting tears but recieving red spots in her vision for a second. She was going to be sick; Nina hung up as the phone was on the seventh ring. She ran to the bathroom, Nina's house was small and everything was located on the main floor but now everything felt far out of her reach Nina's hair fell in her face as her hands clutched the toilet seat.

She gagged and opened her mouth. Nina closed her eyes and felt her body rock, her grip loosened and her head fell back. Somewhere in her run to the toliet one of her black heels fell off and her perfect hair fell apart. So there she was lying on the floor with her hair a mess and one black heel on as she waited for the vomit to come. The phone rang from the kitchen. _Ring!_

Nina opened her eyes, now the tears came.

Ring!

One warm little droplet slipped down her cheek and Nina pushed her remaining heel off; her ankle looked sore.

Ring!

Just one more ring and then the answering machine. A click in Nina's chest made her to want the caller to be Fabian so much that it hurt.

Ring-!

"Hi you've reached Nina Martin's home number, I'm sorry but I'm not available but you can leave a message at the-Ryan hey stop tickling me-" Nina giggled on the answering machine. She had recorded that message a long time ago; nobody really called her and when they did, she picked up before they could hear the machine. "...Ryan! Anyways leave a message at the beep!"

Beep

"Hey Nina, it's me Amber." Her heart picked up and she scrambled to stand but as soon as she did her stomach lurchered and she stared at her pale expression in the mirror. "Did you just call me? I'm sorry I didn't pick up I was driving. I'm just glad that you called, because right now I'm standing outside your house. Fabian told me about your fight and about where you live, I'm so sorry even though it's not really my business..." Nina knew it was coming and she didn't do anything to stop it, the blood escaped her nose and her head rocked uncontrolably. "...You know I think 'ANIBAF' is like code for Fabina or something..."

The familar sound of Amber laughing on the machine made Nina more sick.

Nina didn't gasp as her hands moved around looking for the white hand towel, her eyes never left her reflection. How could a person this sick do this to people? How could she hurt them? She pressed the towel against her nose and felt her back press against the wall. She was losing conscience. "...anyways...NINA! PLEASE LIKE PICK UP," Nina slid down the wall her vision going hazy and the blood rushing harder. Where was that first aid kit? What had her doctor said to do in this situation?

"NINA-" But Nina didn't hear the rest as everything blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>You had me at hello.<em>

She had bumped into Fabian as they were both walking from different directions down the sidewalk. Fabian was walking quickly, he was late from lunch-on the good side he had picked the perfect child actor for the commercial James wanted to support. The kid's profile fluttered from Fabian's hand and onto the sidewalk when he accidently bumped her. They both bent down to pick it up; she had a smile on her face while Fabian had a scowl on his. Before he could even stand she had snapped a picture of him.

"Hedi Willer-photographer, artist, crazy brit girl and you sir just got your headshot in my new project!" Hedi said in a posh british accent-she laughed and Fabian couldn't help but smile. "Is that true?" He looked around, he didn't want to enjoy this. "Yep! I'm a newbie here at this commercial company and I already have this great idea for the billboard right off the high way!"

Newbie...billboard...commercial company? That sounds like the girl Jake was talking about...

"Oh." Fabian said and then he groaned internally, _Why didn't I say something like I'm Executive Assesment Director? That would've impressed her, wait! Why do I want to impress her?_

Fabian looked Hedi open then down. She wore black lace leggings, grey cudory shorts over them, a tight chalk grey tank top and cropped black blazer with a pair of beige loafers. She had a light brown skin colour and black straight hair that had been curled into little rings, she wore her hair loose and it stayed tucked underneath her knit purple beenie. She seemed young and vibrant enough to be a teenager but Fabian guessed that she was around his age. 22, 23?

"Don't worry. The billboard is about pop culture and I had this real cool idea to show the world that us Brits aren't just posh, tea drinking, talking on telephone bimboos-I'm taking pictures of everyday people and then comparing them to other pictures of everyday people in countries like Canada or America. I'm thinking of calling it 'Urban Stress' but you know if I want it international..." Hedi kept talking but Fabian didn't mind. She seemed nervous and just needed someone's input.

"Stress eh, I'm stress free!" He lied and Hedi looked at him unsure. Growing up Hedi always thought that she had magical social connection powers but the only thing she could really do was read emotions and pressing into him would be bad so she stayed back. "Same here. Hey you didn't tell me your name sir?"

"Fabian-Fabian Rutter and please don't call me sir."

"Nice name...sir," She commented with a smile. "Want to grab a drink?" She blushed and her hands pointed behind her, she didn't even know where she was directing.

"Well I have to get back to work and I'm actually part of the commercial company your a newbie at," He paused watching her shocked expression. "But I heard there was coffee and cinnamon buns in the board room."


	20. Two Is Better Than One

_**_**Song: Lovelier Than You by B.o.B**_**_

_**Author Note:**_

_**Italics = **__**Flashback to Anubis House after Nina left to go to New York with Ryan, see chapter 7 (it's called chapter 8 but it's 7)**_

_**Normal font (default) = Present day**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*~19. Two Is Better Than One~*~<em>**

She couldn't move, it had happened too fast. What was going on? More importantly; what was going to happen? Thoughts flooded Amber's head as she numbly got into her car. Was she going to start? She felt herself put the key in and turn it but her foot hesitated over the gas, she closed her eyes and her head fell back onto the seat. _Nina. Oh god Nina..what was wrong with her? She looked so sick! Oh god I hope she doesn't die-if she dies, oh god! _Amber felt like vomitting. When Nina hadn't answered the phone Amber had called three more times. She knew Nina was home-the bathroom light was on and the blinds were open. Worried, Amber went to the front door; she knew something was wrong when the door was unlocked.

Everywhere. Pictures where everywhere. Amber had called Nina's name out hoping that maybe she couldn't hear her or the phone was dead. Amber started walking around, she had to avoid the photos scattering the floor, when she saw the bathroom light on, the door open and a few dots of blood Amber really began to freak out. What if she had come earlier, would Amber have had the chance to find her sooner...maybe even save her, she wasn't dead but she was in ER maybe even ICU?

Nina's body had looked peaceful when Amber found her, Nina's hands were in her lap as her back was propped against the wall, her eyes closed, clothes unwrinkled, but the blood ruined it. A mask of thick, bright red blood coated her bottom face. Amber had gasped and her swallowing became hard.

She had screamed her name.

"NINA!"

Did she even hear? Maybe it was locked somewhere in her limp body. Amber opened her eyes, the ambulance that had parked in Nina's drive was now gone leaving Amber alone in her car with an aching feeling in her chest.

* * *

><p><em>"SUPRISE!"<em>

_The Anubis residents screamed and jumped out from the vintage furniture in the sitting room. Nineteen year old Mick Campbell smiled. He had just returned back home and was greeted by a warm suprise; Mick was returning for Year 12 after studying abroad for atheltic training. He set his bag down and opened his arms as nineteen year old Mara Jaffray ran into them._

_Jerome had winced, or had Amber thought she witnessed. She looked away immeaditaly, from this moment on Amber Millington would stay out of peoples' love lives. A few days ago Nina Martin had returned to the house for Victor's wake-also a few days ago Amber found out that her boyfriend Ryan had never really broke up with Nina before they got together. Amber broke up with him or had she? Were they really even together from the start? Amber had wanted to tell Nina at the wake but then things got messy with her Gran and tommorow Nina and Ryan were moving to New York._

_"Eh Mate!" Mick said as Fabian patted him on the back while Mara's arm still wrapped securely around Mick's waist. "Did you Brits miss me?" The Anubis residents laughed at Mick's horrible mock Austrailan accent. Jerome leaned against the dinning table, his eyes locked on Mara intensely, Alfie and Eddie flopped down on one of the sofas opposite to where Mick stood. Joy had pulled a chair from the table and sat down while Patricia sat suspisciously close to Jerome._

_"Who couldn't miss Campbell?" Mara asked and her head twisted up so Mick could kiss her. Jerome huffed and walked out of the room, Patricia looked worriedly and followed. "Eww!" Alfie commented, Eddie cat-called and Fabian stared at the floor as he backed away from the two. Amber stared at the two awkwardly. Ryan. Why hadn't Ryan been that way with her? That's all she wanted...to have a real reletionship. Why couldn't he have been the guy for her?_

_Kissing her unexpectedly, publicily snuggling-oh wait, she knew the answer for that one. Now that she knew about Nina and Ryan, Amber understood that she didn't actually love him. She was just so used to being wanted so badly then thrown away so quickly. She never understood that-guys would do anything for her and then they'd dump her like garbage._

_Mick had fought the entire Football team for her and then when Mara rolled around 'Amber' was a word in the vocabulary 'caveman times'. Alfie? Had taken and passed all the tests with such determinanation but when it came to dating he couldn't be strong, then Piper...so now you can see that when Ryan had come around she could be with him so easily. They were both so secretive, Amber not sharing her background because of passed reletionships and Ryan not even telling her his last name._

_"Where is Trudy?" Mick said as he pulled away from his kiss. 'Thank-you!' Alfie mouthed to the sky. "Oh, Trudy is out she'll be back soon...oh the doorbell!" Joy said and stood from her seat when the doorbell rang._

_"Coming-!" She started._

_"No I'll get it," Amber blinked uncomfortably with her lips pursed as she stared at Mara and Mick. "COMING!" Joy sat back down. Amber walked to the front door of the house. The handle was cold and the front room was so silent she could hear the gears click. The door squeaked as it opened._

_She reacted before she saw the face. Ryan. Standing there and she blinked in suprise. Her hands became sweaty and her legs shook, she couldn't even hold her head up, but that pain had nothing compared to the aching feeling in her chest.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I'd like to think of this as a <em>date<em>, you know I don't just buy drinks for any stanger." Hedi Willer stated as she grabbed the coffee from the desk and passed the tall cup to Fabian. He clenched his teeth, and looked down. Date? This girl was moving faster than a race car. "Hedi, we are in a boardroom I really don't think this is a date." Fabian wanted to be straight forward with her, he had learned from his mistakes. "I was joking silly!" Hedi slapped his arm hard and took a sip of her Iced Latte.

"Come on, now that the meeting is over let's get out of here! I want to show you this really cool park." Without asking Hedi grabbed Fabian's wrist and pulled him out to the back door. Fabian blushed as her soft skinned hand squeezed his. He couldn't hold back the smile as they left the boardroom not a single man in a business suit noticing. Once they reached the elevator, Fabian's phone buzzed in his jacket. He took it out and something from his calender flashed. He had another meeting to get to-it was at a different building and it was twenty minutes away.

"Late are you?" Hedi asked and smiled. Fabian tucked his phone away and returned the smile. She had a gorgeous one, the kind that you'd catch when you take a picture when someone doesn't even notice the camera. "Yeah-another meeting and I took the bus today." He admitted and blushed. Hedi seemed so well kept and there he was unorganized and lost. The elevator beeped and the doors slid open; a group of men and women in suits exited quickly. Hedi and Fabian stepped inside.

Fabian pressed (G) and as the elevator started moving Hedi giggled. It was amusing to her that Fabian was so nervous.

"If you don't stop shaking your going stop this elevator."

"Ha ha."

"Don't worry Fabio I can drive you."

"You have a car? And by the way it's Fabian."

"Well, not exactly and I know what your name is-I just like Fabio better."

* * *

><p>Nina's eyes fluttered open. What had happened? Amber on the phone, the bathroom. Her body felt like a cold stone, a thin fabric scarcely wrapping around her small body, she was lying on a hard mattress. Her back was propped amongst pillows. She looked up, a white light shined above her and brought everything into focus. Coiled around her hands and face connecting to beeping machines were tubes and wires, one stuck up her nose. She looked around, white brick walls, a horrid smell and a blue curtain devided the room. Breathing. Heavy breathing came from the other side of the curtain.<p>

A hospital.

"Hey," The door opened and Amber stepped in. Nina looked down, she felt embarrased, Amber was dressed so nice, while Nina looked feeble and weak in her gown. "Hey," She tried to sound fine-she didn't want to have Amber knowing about the cancer-but it came out feeble. Amber's hands tucked themselves into her pant pockets awkwardly and she gave a weak smile.

Nina's head fell back, a gnawing knot in the pit of her stomach growing.

"Amber, I'm fine it's not what it-."

"I know, Nina I talked to your doctor. I'm just wondering why, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Nina looked down and played with her fingers, what was she going to do earlier this morning? Oh right-talk to Amber...but not like this. "I didn't know how to tell anybody," She started and she felt the rim of her eyes fill with water. _Was this what Gran was like? Was she weak when she found out?_ Nina thought to herself. "I found out after the wedding-and Amber please don't talk about Ryan right now-anyways, I always knew I was sick-my Mom was, my Gran. In fact my Mom died driving that night to the hospital!" Nina calmed down a bit to continue. "I just recently found out that I could die from it, over the years as it has passed down through my family the earlier you die, plus after my parents passed away Gran stopped all treatments."

Amber didn't say anything. _One. _Nina began counting the breathing in the other side of the room. _Two_. She stared at Amber, was she scared? She didn't want Amber to be scared, Nina didn't want anyone to be scared. _Three_. Amber took a breath in. _Four. _The blond sat down on the edge of the bed. _Five. _Amber looked away scared, this was the time for redeeming herself and all she could think about was finding Nina in that bathroom. _Six. _Amber looked up at Nina who was giving a sad smile.

_Seven._ Amber leaned in to hug her, because that's what she needed; somebody to not ask her too many questions, just to be there and to hug her.


	21. House of I Love You

**_Chapter Twenty is dedicated to: _****_LunaSibuna, NobodyKnowsButMe, Bearybeach, MissTaco and Ainsworth 123-who are the first to review my new stories!_**

**_Song: Are We There Yet by Ingrid Michaelson_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*~20. House of I Love You~*~<em>**

_The ceiling is about to fall on me. It should; the walls will collapse and the white popcorn layer will come crashing down on me. _Nina thought, her body propped up and her head staring at the ceiling in her hospital room. _But of course it won't, so here I am right now. Waiting. Waiting for it to crash._The heavy breathing of the other patient behind the curtain was distracting and Nina slipped under the flannel blue blanket, the fuzzy material scratching her bare ankles. Her hospital gown felt like a thin peice of paper-a barrier from her to the world.

"Hello there sleepy Chosen One." Nina looked up suprised, expecting it to be a nurse. But of course it wasn't-it couldn't, nobody knew her as the 'Chosen One'. Amber set a tray of Coffee down on the wobbly bed-side table. Nina hated when she did that, she hated when Amber brought coffee even though Nina couldn't have it-of course she didn't tell her that. Amber took her black blazer off leaving her in her frilled hot pink blouse. Amber was still a fashion designer and fashion and if you were smart enough you could figure out that Amber never zipped up her bag so while her back was turning you could slip into her bag and take her _iPad._

"How are you feeling this morning?" She walked over to the wall behind Nina and pressed a button that moved Nina's bed upwards so she was sitting properly. "Good," Nina murmered she still wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with talking to her old friend, Amber's clicking heels blocked out the noise of the heavy breathing patient. "That's good." Amber sat down at the end of Nina's bed.

Amber adjusted her body so she was sitting outward but her head, faced Nina. "The nurse said they would have to take a sample again." The blonde tried a smile but Nina just let out a sigh. "So exciting-." Nina muttered. From Amber's bag she pulled a clear vial with a sticker that displayed random numbers. "You know the drill. I'll be outside." Amber passed the vial to Nina and stood up and left.

'You know the drill. I'll be outside.' Yeah of course I know the drill.

* * *

><p>Fabian's closed his eyes and gripped Hedi's waist tightly. He felt free, like a bird finally unlatched from a thousand bounds of chains and locks. Something has been lifted off his shoulders when he got onto Hedi's motorcycle. "Enjoying the ride? We'll be at your office soon." She screamed over the roaring engine. Fabian didn't say a word-and not because Hedi's curls whipped in his face but because he wanted to suck this up. He wanted to suck up the surging feeling as the sped down the highway on her bike.<p>

He was going to scream. That was it. Fabian Rutter was about to scream. To shake his head, open his eyes and let his mouth describe his excitment, he'd never felt like this since he was a teenager, young, free, and head-over-heels in love. _In love_. A feeling that made him want to shake his head, open his eyes, and scream...just like now.

* * *

><p>"I know it was the right thing to let him go...but I'm not sure it was the right way and now I'm afraid that if he knows now it'll hurt him worse than it would hurt him if he knew now." Nina admitted while her fragile state sunk into the mattress. "Why does it hurts so much?" She let out a breath and closed her eyes. <em>It hurts so much.<em>

"Are you sure it's not the cancer or maybe the horrid smell in here that hurt?" Amber joked but neither her or Nina laughed. Laughing wasn't something either of them were interested in. Amber swallowed and took a risk by continuing. "I don't know, I just can't...I'd like to tell you I have all the answers, but honestly," Amber looked down into her lap. This was the first time Nina had every seen her so serious." I'm still having problems with Alfie, and I know that its not time to talk about me and all..." Amber trailed off, her eyes getting watery. "You and Alfie were dating?" Amber chuckled sarcastically at Nina's confusion.

"Yeah after you left that second term to go on European tour Alfie passed the tests. We finally got to together, and then broke up...we never got back together and now that he is in a long term reletionship with Piper, I wouldn't be suprised if they were the next to get married after Patricia and Jerome...anyways what I'm trying to say is that-trust what I'm about to say because it comes from experience-it hurts much more finding out after then before because then your not even giving Fabian the chance he deserves. You love him, I know you do but your not allowed to make executive descisions for him."

Nina looked down and swallowed not opening her lips. She could feel her bad breath in her mouth and she was ashamed at the state she was in and of what Amber said.

Amber got off the bed and brushed off her black skinny jeans. "I have to go make a call Nina, you'll be OK here right?" Amber looked at her old friend. Nina was as thin as a skeleton, her face was getting paler everyday and beneath her eyes grew light purple blotches. She was unrecognizable unless someone told you who she was. "I think I'll be fine in the end." Nina promised and slipped back down to take a nap. Tommorow they were moving Nina to her own room.

* * *

><p>Hedi's bike slowed in the underground parking lot of the second work building location. Fabian let go of her waist and tried to catch his breath as he stumbled off the bike. "Whoa cowboy, breath!" She teased taking off her helmet, Fabian could feel his headgear strapped tightly to his head. "That was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Hedi your my new best friend!" He joked and took of his helmet. Hedi laughed, her voice sounding like bells. Fabian joined in laughing but when it died down he stared at his feet.<p>

When it's over you just feel numb, like the excitment that happened before never really existed. Hedi gave a sad smile. "You look like a man in trouble." She said and leaned against her bike. Fabian just nodded, why was it that ever second of the day Nina was on his mind? He'd try pushing her away, locking his feelings, burning them...but here _he_ was, with a really sweet, pretty and nice woman but he thought about nothing besides his 'High School Sweetheart'.

He was pretty pathetic then.

"Well there is this girl." He started and fiddled with his fingers. Hedi gave him a look of encouragment, "A girl what?" He sighed. "There is this girl that I've liked since high school-year 9 and she left and then came back, then left went of to get married then well called it off, then became my best friend after what six years and _then _I kissed her and she rejected me." Hedi laughed and Fabian looked at her confused, did she find his reconstructing romance funny.

"What?" He asked not realizing that he himself was smiling and holding back giggles. "Well isn't it obvious?" She stopped laughing and grabbed his freezing hand that tensed in her grasp. "Fabian Rutter you aren't just in love she's your I don't know...soulmate?"


	22. All I Want

**Chapter Twenty-One is dedicated to all the people who sent me really supportive reviews and PMs. **

**Author's Note: I've been gone for over 7 months now-I know. Lots of stuff happened and in the mess I lost inspiration in myself as a writer. But because Season 3 is now on, and I for the first time got to go through my old email (the one that's linked to this account) I've realized that I won't be able to write fanfiction again until I finish this story. I'm such a hypocrite because I hate and ignore writers and their stories when they just erase themselves from their commitment. Anyways, for my others stories I think I'll be editing them first and if I'm going to finish those stories too, I'll be doing it one at a time. If anyone is reading this, thank you so much for getting me to 141 reviews...that means the world to me **

**Song: All I Want by Kodaline  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*~21. All I Want~*~<em>**

_Last Chapter..._

_Amber got off the bed and brushed off her black skinny jeans. "I have to go make a call Nina, you'll be OK here right?" Amber looked at her old friend. Nina was as thin as a skeleton, her face was getting paler everyday and beneath her eyes grew light purple blotches. She was unrecognizable unless someone told you who she was. "I think I'll be fine in the end." Nina promised and slipped back down to take a nap. Tomorrow they were moving Nina to her own room._

_Hedi's bike slowed in the underground parking lot of the second work building location. Fabian let go of her waist and tried to catch his breath as he stumbled off the bike. "Whoa cowboy, breathe!" She teased taking off her helmet, Fabian could feel his headgear strapped tightly to his head. "That was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Hedi your my new best friend!" He joked and took of his helmet. Hedi laughed, her voice sounding like bells. Fabian joined in laughing but when it died down he stared at his feet._

_When it's over you just feel numb, like the excitement that happened before never really existed. Hedi gave a sad smile. "You look like a man in trouble." She said and leaned against her bike. Fabian just nodded, why was it that ever second of the day Nina was on his mind? He'd try pushing her away, locking his feelings, burning them...but here he was, with a really sweet, pretty and nice woman but he thought about nothing besides his 'High School Sweetheart'._

_He was pretty pathetic then._

_"Well there is this girl." He started and fiddled with his fingers. Hedi gave him a look of encouragement, "A girl what?" He sighed. "There is this girl that I've liked since high school-year 9 and she left and then came back, then left went of to get married then well called it off, then became my best friend after what six years and then I kissed her and she rejected me." Hedi laughed and Fabian looked at her confused, did she find his reconstructing romance funny?_

_"What?" He asked not realizing that he himself was smiling and holding back giggles. "Well isn't it obvious?" She stopped laughing and grabbed his freezing hand that tensed in her grasp. "Fabian Rutter you aren't just in love she's your I don't know...soulmate?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Amber paced outside the hospital room; her riding boots made distinct clicks each time her feet stepped down. The sound her boots made was the least of her worries though. In her hand, Amber held her phone. It was a last result-contact Fabian. The repetitive ringing made Amber grind her teeth together harder. <em>Why isn't he picking up? Usual he's ecstatic to be answering the phone.<em> Amber thought to herself. A doctor passed her in the hall holding a clipboard; the man gave Amber a side glance and then walked away. _Great!_ Amber thought. _I probably look like I'm making a scene._ With her clicking boots, grinding teeth and uncombed hair, the blond did look a bit mad and desperate.

Finally Fabian's voicemail picked up.

"Hey, it's Fabian. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now," A slight chuckle filled the silence before the voicemail continued. "But if you leave a message; I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible-!" A beep cut him off. Surprised by his joyful tone, it took a moment for Amber to remember to leave a message. "Uh, Fabian it's me Amber. It's an emergency...there is something you need to know...Nina...just uh...call me back as soon as you get this and please-". Her message too long, got cut off by a beep. Amber looked at the phone in surprise several moments after her awkward message.

Hopefully Fabian would get it and call her back. He needed to know about Nina; Amber was determined. Tucking her phone back into her jean pocket, Amber turned around and re-entered Nina's room. "Who were you talking to?" Nina asked in a raspy voice. Amber bit her bottom lip. "Nobody important, somebody from work." Nina didn't look too sure of Amber's answer; but she knew that her time with her old friend was limited and she didn't want to waste it analysing everything she said. Nina dropped the topic and Amber looked relieved. The blond stalked over to the chair and sat down, her eyes never taking themselves off Nina.

"Hey Neens...I have an idea. What do you think about a visit to Anubis House?"

* * *

><p>Hedi's words still ringed in Fabian's ears as he got home. Maybe Nina was his soulmate? Tired, Fabian stumbled through the doors to his apartment. He flicked the lights up, then down and then finally up. His whole house system wasn't properly functioning so he had to do weird things to get things to work. He pulled off his jacket, Nina still on his mind. <em>Maybe I should call her? <em>Fabian thought and his whole chest felt heavy thinking about Nina's voice. The feeling in his chest hurt but didn't at the same time and that confused him. Fabian pulled out his phone.

_Two Voicemails from: AMBER._

He clicked on the first one: "Uh, Fabian it's me Amber. It's an emergency..." _Emergency?_ Fabian thought worriedly. Was Amber in trouble and he wasn't there? "...there is something you need to know...Nina...just uh..." _Nina...my Nina? An emergency with my Nina?_ Is that what he heard? His heart squeezed and Amber continued talking on the voicemail. "...call me back as soon as you get this and please-". Her voice got cut off and frantic to know more, Fabian clicked on the second one. "Hey Fabian it's Amber. Scratch what I said before. I need you to come down to Anubis House. I know it's a long drive but it's a surprise and I'll tell you about the message before this one when you get there. Please. For Nina."

Fabian thought about his options. It was Friday, no work tomorrow, but he was tired, it was late and he didn't want to get into any accident. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind and Fabian felt more relieved then he ever had before. He knew someone who could help him.


	23. All I Need

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter before the epilogue. I honestly never thought I'd get this far-thank you so much.**

**Song: All I Want by Kodaline**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*~22. All I Need~*~<em>**

Hedi Willer took a quick glance at Fabian Rutter from the driver seat of her car. He looked like a little boy curled up in the passenger seat sleeping. Two hours ago, Fabian had called her begging her to drive her to some old school of his. "An emergency" he had called it. Hedi smiled. She was glad she was helping him. She barely knew the guy but something told her that he would be a life long friend. When he had shared that story about the girl and him, Hedi understood in ways no one else could. Years back, she was in love with a guy. Ryan Moss was his name. Hedi thought they were destined to be together-cliche but the truth. She was a teenager then; she knew nothing about love and relationships. Hedi's parents didn't like Ryan at all; they said she could do better. To prove them wrong, she ran away from home. Age 17, out in the world with a guy she had known for all of 5 months. Ryan turned out to be dating two other girls. He turned Hedi into an embarrassment when she returned home and because she ran away she had skipped college and university application due dates. Hedi had to take a year off and become the family shame.

Hedi gripped the steering wheel of her car tightly while thinking about Ryan. Forcing herself to calm down, she breathed. They had been driving for an hour and a bit now-all that was ahead of them was country road-it was 11:10 pm and Hedi remembered something from when she was a child. "Fabian! Wake up!" She urged him with a slight shove. Fabian groaned as his stiff body awoke. Everything was coming back to him. He had called Hedi to give him a ride to Anubis House after Amber's message.

"What?" He asked, evidently annoyed and tired.

Hedi didn't mind his irritated tone though, "It'll be 11:11 in 20 seconds...prepare to make a wish." He looked at the store-bought, cheap, digital clock taped to Hedi's dashboard. 11:10 flicked to 11:11 and even though it was a stupid superstition, Fabian made a silent wish. I wish that when we get to Anubis House Nina will be there...and I wish that we'll work things out because I love her now more than I ever did." 11:11 flicked to 11:12 and Fabian saw no point in staying awake. Praying that his wish would reign true, Fabian slipped back asleep.

* * *

><p>Amber had checked with Nina's doctors to make sure it was OK to take her out of the hospital. They advised only for a day because her body was accepting the medication and because the medication was having a positive influence on her health. Even with the doctors' words and advice, Amber couldn't help but feel nervous by having a sick patient in her care. She turned up the heater in her car, in the back seat sat a sick, sleeping Nina. She still looked like a hospital patient with her robe and many blankets. Amber felt sick to her stomach. God, she had done so much harm to not just Nina's life but everyone's. Amber tried to blink back the tears that came while she thought of all the horrible memories. Amber's hot cheeks became damp and her knuckles turned white as she squeezed the steering wheel.<p>

Taking the opportunity of Nina's conscienceless, Amber decided that it was time for her to apologize. Apologize for all the things she ruined. In a quiet, careful voice, she began,

"I'm sorry Nina. For taking Ryan from you. I'm sorry that it was so easy for me to deceive you. I'm sorry for never telling you. I'm sorry that I picked him over you. I'm sorry Fabian; for screwing up the whole Nina, Ryan, you thing. I'm sorry for not telling and leaving it for you to do. I'm sorry to both of you guys for not reaching out to you after the wedding. I was a coward and now it's too late; but by visiting Anubis House, I'm hoping to make things right!" Amber took a breath and continued, tears still coming. "I just I really want things to be the way things were once...you know before Nina left for her Europe Tour. I want it to be the old Sibuna. Can you truly forgive me for all the things I've done and let us go back to our old ways?"

Amber stopped. She felt a little better, but not enough. Her throat was dry-they had been driving for hours for now, and Amber didn't want to stop. She was too afraid that if she took a break to fill up on gas that someone would kidnap Nina. The sun was just starting to come up-6:10 am it was-and Amber recognized the land around her; they would be at Anubis House soon. In the back seat, Nina pretended to be asleep. Amber's apology had woken the sick woman up. She had heard it; Amber's words. Nina had heard them all and she knew in her heart that it was time to stop running when things got hard. Nina was ready for Anubis House, one last time.

* * *

><p>It was 7:30 when Hedi and Fabian reached Anubis House. Hedi pulled to a stop outside the gates of the school's campus.<p>

"Fabian." She nudged him gently; he had slept through most of the ride. "Fabian." She nudged him again when he didn't respond. He stirred and mumbled something incoherent. Perhaps on another occasion Hedi would've laughed at Fabian's drowsiness; but on this one she was irritated. It had been a long drive and all she wanted was to get this drive done. With her jewelry covered hand, Hedi smacked Fabian harshly. He groaned and his eyes shot open as a reflex.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He pulled back from Hedi in surprise.

"We're here."

Fabian looked from Hedi to what layed ahead. The sun was almost finished its rise. The sky was a creamy orange mixed with blue, the gravel path to the school was just as well-kept from years before. The trees were in full bloom and made a full archway of the school's entrance. Rust free, the iron gate stood proud and tall. The sight brought Fabian back in time and he subtly gasped in shock. "Just as I remembered." He murmured. Childhood and adolescent memories filled his mind. The time Mr. Campbell father drove Fabian and Mick to school that one year, the class trip to the nearby village with Trudy in the bus, the phys. ed class when the teacher let the Year 9 students run around in the campus garden, lunchtime walks with Nina to the Frobisher Library, that last drive out of the school grounds in the back of a taxi cab while Headmaster Sweet, Trudy and other staff waved goodbye to the children who had touched their lives.

"Obviously your taking a trip down memory lane," Hedi muttered. "But could you stay focused. How are we supposed to get inside?" Fabian looked at Hedi with glassy eyes. "Hold on, wait here." He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the left door. When his feet touched the ground, Fabian felt dizzy from being in the car for a long time. He tried to ignore the slight nausea and walked to the iron gate. His feet crunched on top of the gravel and Fabian couldn't help but smile. Why did Amber call him here? What about Nina? Fabian ran his hands over the cold gate. He remembered an old trick Jerome Clarke had taught him. Using his fingernail, Fabian stuck it into the padlock that kept the gate closed. He twisted to the right three times, then to the left one, after he pushed in and finally out. The lock unlocked and Fabian smiled.

Somethings never change.

* * *

><p>Amber and Nina sat on the grass field in front of Anubis House. Amber had spread out a blanket from the back of her car and she and Nina relaxed on it. Still bundled up, Nina sat supported by Amber's hand. "Why are we here Amber?" Nina asked carefully, her throat burned but she didn't want Amber to knew. If her old friend had the slightest idea that she was in pain, she would start freaking out.<p>

"Like I said before Nina...it's a surprise and you'll just have to wait." Amber smiled at Nina gently. The two old friends stopped talking and looked up at Anubis House. It hadn't changed. Same old bricks, same drab curtains pulled across the freshly-Trudy-cleaned windows, same signatures painted onto the outside cellar door. Year 12, Anubis residents were allowed to paint their names onto two wooden doors that led to the cellar from the outside. In an hour and a bit, whoever the students lived there would leave to go to school. Amber remembered what it was like back then. Get ready, take up the bathroom, go downstairs, eat a breakfast (more like Amber count carbs while Alfie shoveled his mouth full), give Trudy a hug, pull her book bag on and then leave for school. Things were so different back then.

Nina, tired and cold just remembered every second she spent with Fabian. She was trying to relive her experience.

The sound of a car honking pulled the two girls out of their daydreams. They both looked up to see a silver car parked in front of Anubis House. Nina's heart sped up as she thought she recognized who was in the passenger seat. _Fabian? _A smile grew on Amber's face as she realized that he had arrived. Quietly, Amber whispered: "surprise."

The car door of the car opened and out stepped Fabian in wrinkled work clothes, messy hair, and a wild expression. He's eyes locked with Nina. _She's here, that's the surprise! _He smiled and started the walk towards and Amber and Nina. Following him, Hedi got out of the car. Out of the three people, all she knew was Fabian. Uncomfortable with confrontation between the two woman that Fabian was approaching, the photographer waited behind, leaning against her car. It was like one of those movie reunions. Fabian's walk slowly turned into a jog-he never felt more excited to be near Nina, Amber helped the fragile Nina stand. "Fabian!" She said in a cracked voice.

Unaware of her gentle state, Fabian pulled Nina into a tight hug; every inch of his body aching to be near her. "Nina." He gasped. She responded with just as much need as she gripped onto his shoulders as hard as she could. As their bodies melted into each other the whole world seemed to stop. A perfect second. Nina's nails dug into his shirt causing Fabian pain; but he remained silent only wishing to get closer. Nina's heavy breathing turned into gently, happy sobs. This is what she had been waiting for.

"I'm so glad you're here." Nina managed.

"I know."

Realizing that her presence was unnecessary, Amber walked over to meet the girl that Fabian had driven here with. "So I'm guessing that, that's Nina?" Hedi said when Amber reached her. Amber nodded. "Yep." The blond joined Hedi by leaning against the silver car and watching her old friends connect once more. "I'm Amber," She said breaking the silence. "Fashion Blogger." She finished and looked at Hedi. "Hedi...photographer." The two laughed and went back to watching Nina and Fabian. "I used to love a guy like that." Hedi remarked and silently Amber understood. "Same." Neither of the two realized that the guys they were both talking about weren't actually guy_s_ but a guy. Also, neither did they realize that the two would become very good friends to each other.

Nina broke the hug, still holding onto him. She knew that Fabian needed to know that she was sick. "There is something I need to tell you Fabes." Fabian looked down at Nina, she looked a bit sick but other than that she was just as beautiful as he remembered. Fabian was tired of waiting-something always got in the way-, well now he wasn't waiting; he was going for what he wanted. "Tell me later. I'm not going anywhere." And with that he brought his lips to Nina like he had wanted to do forever.


	24. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Finally, it's over. This is my first complete multi-chapter story so I'm relieved. Thank you to everyone who left a review, favourited and followed-it has meant so much to me!**

**Song: Part One by Band of Horses**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*~Epilogue~*~<em>**

When you love someone the way that Fabian and Nina loved each other you want to spend every moment with them. You want to celebrate with them, you want to hope with them, you want to take risks with them, you want to learn with them, you want to lose with them, you want to win with them, you want to die with them. That's what Fabian and Nina wanted.

Always unsure of his time left with her; Fabian counted.

_1440 minutes a day _she_ would be by his side._

He counted for not just himself but her.

_10 080 minutes a week with her solving the mystery of their future._

He wanted to be sure.

_43 829 0639 minutes a month with her voice reassuring him that she was OK._

He needed to be sure.

_So that's just 525 948 766 minutes a year of him realizing that it was worth it. Chasing Nina Martin was worth it._

When you love someone the way that Fabian and Nina loved each other you want to spend every moment with them. You want to celebrate with them, you want to hope with them, you want to take risks with them, you want to learn with them, you want to lose with them, you want to win with them, you want to die with them. Fabian didn't get the last one but he was glad that he got all the rest.


End file.
